Without You I'm Lovelorn
by wardenlove
Summary: A year has passed and Bikki's still being emo after Zoro went back to his normal life. But when new assholes appear to ruin their reunion, Hibiki's put in the danger along with Bikki. Will Nobu and Zoro be able to save them? Lawl! Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Almost Emo…

Life was never the same without Zoro. It was dull and lifeless. The sun didn't shine as brightly and jokes weren't as funny as they used to be. Yet getting through it all was much easier with Hibiki around. Actually, she went by quite a few nicknames. Either, Taco or Chiaki, either way…Hibiki was the best friend an almost emo chick could have…

Another boring day started, and Bikki lay awake in bed. Her hazel eyes blank, staring at the ceiling. She hadn't spoken to her own family for a year. It was like she had fallen off the face of the earth when Zoro had to go. The July weather was beautiful, but her thoughts were dwelling in her estranged behavior. By December, her family stopped calling her to check on her. They had given up. Their theories had led them to believe that she had run off somewhere with "that green haired punk" and probably on her second or third child.

Children…oh how she was hoping and praying she was going to have Zoro's kid after he vanished. But she didn't, and it was sort of a relief and a damper at the same time.

The phone rang and Bikki's zombie like hand groped around the night stand. The cordless phone fell to the floor. Bikki groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes and then leaning down to pick up the phone.

"Hello…" She moaned. Hibiki's voice piped.

"YO! GET UP! STOP MOPIN'!"

"Please, don't be so loud…"

"I'm right outside your door, come and open up."

Bikki perked up and flopped off the bed. She hung up the phone and slouched over to the door. She opened the door and Hibiki was standing there, with Nobu at her side.

"We've got the best birthday present ever…" She said, and Nobuhiro nodded.

"Yes…we do…" He said and Bikki's eye brows rose, almost vanishing amongst her jet black hair.

"OMG! Are you going to bring…"

"…No, not yet," Nobu said. Hibiki strode into the apartment, Nobu in tow. He sat on the couch. The two friends expected Nobuhiro to be the kind of guy who crossed his legs and was proper, but Nobu was as normal as a guy could get; despite his pale skin and neon green eyes…

"…When am I going to see him again?"

"When you watch that fuckin' DVD I bought you!" Hibiki growled and she pointed to the DVD lying on the floor near the DVD player. Bikki slouched into a sloth like posture.

"It's not the same!" She whined. Hibiki grimaced.

"Nobu, make her stop whining! Bring her man back!" Hibiki pleaded. Nobu shifted in his seat.

"I need a little bit more time…" Nobu replied wearily. Bikki sat next to him and Hibiki did too. They pleaded with their hands pressed together, their cheeks pink, eyes cute and sparkly. Their boobs pushed together as they pressed close to Nobu.

"Pleeeaase!" They whined cutely. Nobu's face turned instantly red. He never had women so close in such a long time.

"I need at least another two days." He said. "And then I can bring Zoro back…"

Bikki was going to hug him as thanks but Hibiki beat her to it.

"Oh Nobu!" She piped. Bikki raised a brow. Hibiki was squishing Nobu's head into her bosom. She was hugging him like they were good friends and she secretly liked him. "You're not so bad for Ryuu's brother…"

"That's because we're half related…" Nobu said as he was released and Hibiki nuzzled against him one last time. Bikki rubbed her nose.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out. It's very nice of you…" She thanked the Netherworld prince. He smiled. The sadness she used to notice was starting to diminish. Why was that?

"Do you want to stay here and chill or go out for something to eat?" Hibiki asked the other two as they surfed through the TV channels. Nobu had no suggestions. Bikki raised a hand. Hibiki nodded to her.

"I say we don't go out!" She said. Hibiki scoffed.

"Just because you've given up eating like the Normal Bikki doesn't mean Hibiki's being emo with you as well…" She replied. "I'll just make a sandwich though. Nobu, do you want anything?"

"I'll have whatever you're having." He said. Hibiki smiled and then went into the tiny kitchen. They found something on the telly to watch. Bikki turned to Nobu after setting the controller down.

"In two days, you'll be able to bring my love back?" She asked. Nobu nodded solemnly.

"Yeah…"

Hibiki walked in and placed a sandwich on the coffee table with a beer. She sat down next to him, her sandwich in hand and beer in the other.

"Do you know why Nobu-kun had to wait so long?" Hibiki inquired her long time buddy. Bikki shook her head.

"No…" Hibiki looked haughty because she had such information handy.

"Well…" She began, "His family has been keeping tabs on him. Well his mother," Bikki made a face indicating confusion. "She was suspicious he was up to something…something to help him become King instead of his brother. He was allotted a certain amount of magic…so he decided that he was going to not use magic until after a year…"

"Oh…I didn't even know mothers had powers like that…" Bikki mused. Nobu laughed a light laugh.

"Well when your mother is the Queen of the Netherworld…" He began and Hibiki smirked.

"That's an awesome career though…to rule over such a place…"

Bikki had an odd feeling about this…something eerie was going to happen. Not just to Bikki but Hibiki's going to get caught in the mix too…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: My heart belongs to another…

Bikki ended up spending her birthday with Hibiki and Nobu. It was good to have friends. Even if one of those friends was the elder prince of the netherworld and a bit of a weirdo, but who was she to talk? She was weird too.

Bikki was at the café that she and Taco liked to visit after going to the bookstore that Nobu coincidentally worked at of late. She was alone, reading a romance novel. Not the kind that had random chapters solely revolved around the two characters having sex. She was reminded of what she did with Zoro hours before he was sent back home. She felt a bit guilty.

"Now I know where I belong in the fictional world…" She sighed. "In trashy romance novels…"

"You're too sensible and sweet to be in a setting like that…" said a familiar voice. Bikki put down her book and glanced up to see Chazz gazing at her. It was like his eyes were stripping her naked in his mind, which resulted in him licking his lips.

"Please don't do that…you are not LL Cool J." Bikki commented and she went back to her book. Chazz sat down and continued to look at her lovingly.

"I could always try…" He said, in a lustrous voice. Bikki frowned. She was not in the mood to be hit on. Never in the mood if the flirtatious guy was Chazz.

"Please, don't…" She repeated. Her mind was still in the book, and Chazz was just a bad hallucination.

"What's with the sourpuss act?" He asked. Bikki groaned and stuck her nose back into her book.

"PMS…now go away…" She sneered. She was getting rather snippy. Not because it was that time of the month, but Bikki's heart belonged to someone else and she did NOT like Chazz one bit. He was still sitting across from her and he was still smiling and trying his best to flirt his way into her pants.

Bikki placed her bookmark into her book and closed it. No words of insult escaped her mouth. She stood up, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the café. Chazz sat in the same spot for about 20 seconds and then got up to follow her. He knew where her apartment was so it wasn't like she had a place to run to.

Bikki made a stop at the bookstore and greeted Nobu. He nodded and then immersed himself into a gossip magazine. Some hot girl was on the cover and he looked strangely interested.

"Nobu…" Bikki whispered as people searched through the shelves. Nobu peeked at her from behind his magazine.

"Yes?"

"I'm being followed by some pervert…can you help me out?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to use magic…" He replied as he closed his magazine. The word pervert made him a tad bit worried.

"I know…but…" Bikki glared outside through the large windows. Chazz was pretending to be uninterested in the black haired girl, and he lit a cigarette. When he puffed some smoke through his nose, Bikki looked back to Nobu. "Please…he's so irritating! I need you to fend him off."

"Has he met Zoro?" Nobu asked as he glanced out at Chazz.

"Yes…"

"I wouldn't be as effective as a swordsman…you should just tell him you'll get Zoro to kick his ass…" Nobu said. He was wearing glasses and they slipped down a bit. He adjusted them, and took another glance at Chazz.

"…Fine…I'll tell him that…but if he doesn't leave me alone…I'm calling you…"

"Wouldn't it be easier to call the police?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't feel right if I called the police…it's almost equivalent to black on black crime." Bikki protested. "As much as I dislike Chazz, I'm not going to put him through that kind of trouble…" Nobu raised a brow.

"Black on black crime?"

Bikki stepped outside the bookstore finally and sped off down the street. Chazz was taller than her, and in better shape so he didn't really have to sprint like she did. People stared but didn't try to help.

The concierge looked baffled as usual when Bikki flew into the elevator. She had lost sight of Chazz and was slightly relieved. When she got off the seventh floor, she saw him standing by her door. She was trapped now…

"Hey…I win!" He said jokingly as she approached her door. Bikki ignored him and turned to unlock the door. She felt his hand feel up her bottom. She blushed furiously and then spun around and made to smack the shit out of him. He grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch me…" She huffed. He smiled.

"What's the matter? I don't see your swordsman boyfriend around…" He laughed after saying this. He put his other hand on her waist. He caressed her gently. "Is he treating you right? Giving you enough lovin'?" Bikki struggled.

"I'm warning you…" She growled. Chazz leaned in to kiss her. She grimaced. _There's no effin' way I'm letting him do this…_ Bikki kicked him as hard as she could right in the nuts. "You fuckin' jackass!" She opened the door to her apartment and slammed the door as he fell to the ground.

She leaned against the door and sighed. Her heart was racing and her chest heaving with every breath.

"That was close…"

What was with that guy? Why did he like her so damn much? _I'm nothing special…I don't even know why Zoro's in love with me either…_She thought sadly. Her heart didn't drop though. No matter how many times she wondered why Zoro even _liked_ her, she wasn't disheartened.

She had been emo for a solid 12 months, well almost emo, and now her hopes were being brought back to life.

"Zoro…" She'd sigh as she daydreamed about him coming back. What exactly would they do first? More than likely argue about something stupid.

The afternoon sun blazed through the windows in the apartment. Bikki gazed outside, watching people walk by and pigeons fly by. She shuddered, despite the high degree in temperature outside.

"Chazz is so creepy…I hate perverts…" Bikki growled. Then her mind flew back remembering the first time she met Zoro. She thought he was some kind of pervert…There was a knock on the door. Bikki jumped. She went to the door and peeped through the hole. Her whole body went numb. Bikki opened the door and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"ZORO!!!!!"

He backed away from her a little bit. She was so loud. He thought his ear drums were going to burst.

"Geez, did you get louder?" He winced as she glomped him. Bikki kissed his face like a hundred times. Her eyes were spilling out tears of joy.

"I missed you so much…" She cried. Zoro got up, Bikki was entangled in her own limbs, but managed to cling to his body. "Why can't you guys find the One Piece so you can stay here forever?!" Zoro was smiling, but wearily.

"Well you tell those morons on the Grand Line to stay out of our way…and maybe we'll find it sooner." He said walking into the apartment. Bikki nuzzled against him like a kitten.

"You're already the greatest swordsman here, so why not stay…" She whined. Zoro sighed.

"I had a feeling you were going to be like this…" He said, still holding her. Her soft womanly body felt so good close up to him. He felt compelled to nuzzling against her, but he refrained. Zoro placed her on the couch and then sat next to her. The green goatee he was accumulating was gone now. She liked goatees, so he had kept it for a while.

"I can't help it…I missed you so damn much I thought I was going to explode…" Bikki meowed. Zoro sighed.

"Please…don't explode…" he begged. Bikki semi-glomped him.

"I won't…" She purred. Zoro had thought he would have become immune to Bikki. He thought he'd stop blushing and be normal around her. Nothing's normal when you're involved with Bikki or her friend Hibiki. His cheeks were getting awfully pink. The girl who's head was inconveniently laid on his lap perked up a bit.

"Nobu said he wasn't going to bring you back until tomorrow…" She said.

"He changed his mind…and mentioned something about a pervert…" Zoro explained as Bikki squirmed around and ended up lying her head on his shoulder.

"That ass Chazz followed me from the café near the bookstore, and beat me here to the apartment. I had to kick him in the nuts to get away…" She replied. For a moment, she thought Zoro was going to be proud she defended herself, but instead he was mad.

"I should have been here on your birthday, and Chazz wouldn't be alive right now…" He growled. "What did he do to you?"

"…"

Zoro glanced at Bikki who was playing with her fingers.

"He basically groped me…" She said in a squeaky voice. Zoro's countenance was dark.

"The next time I see that bastard…he's dead!" he growled. Bikki sighed.

"But I handled it…" She whined. Zoro shook his head. "Aw, c'mon I kicked him in the balls! He's not going to bother me anymore…"

"Yes he will, kicking him in the balls just lets him know you're more feisty than he thought…he's only going to like you more…"

"What normal man likes that?" Bikki queried. Zoro shook his head.

"Since when was Chazz classified as normal?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lawl, this chapter is mental. Dx

Chapter Three: Rong

Bikki was asleep on her bed, soaking a pillow with drool. Zoro was lying next to her, snoring extra loud. It was a sight…to behold. (only cause Zoro's sexy…) The usual cascade of light poured into the room, and the whole apartment was silent, save for the snoring emitting from the bedroom.

"…mmm…no…NO…GET AWAY…NO!" Bikki screamed in her sleep. Zoro snapped awake, but she continued to slumber and mumble. " DON'T TOUCH ME! EEEEEEEEK!" Zoro stared at her in shock. Bikki sprung up and stared with a sleepy look on her face.

"…You okay?" He asked. Bikki looked at him, her eyes had tears in them, but they weren't anything to be taken too seriously.

"Y-yeah…I have dreams like that all the time…" She said; a feeling of embarrassment flooded her cheeks.

"…They're more like nightmares…" Zoro said as he got out of bed. He didn't feel like falling back to sleep. Bikki followed suit and started to forage for clothes for the day. To her, it felt like it was going to be one of those days. Nightmares usually ruined the general mood of things once she realized how horrible she felt after the dream.

Bikki was subconsciously moping all over the living room. Despite her happiness about Zoro's return, she was feeling so dirty and violated by the nightmare she had. Zoro would stop what he was doing, which was usually nothing really, and glance at her as if checking up on an injured bird he had found. A tender look of pity glazed over his stone cold stare. It was heart wrenching. The feeling to help but not knowing exactly how; it wasn't like he could google "How to take care of Wild Bikkis". Besides, he wasn't computer savvy. He'd get lost finding the computer in the first place.

"Stop moping." He suddenly said. Bikki jumped. She looked around as if she had been dropped into another country.

"Huh? I'm not moping!" Bikki lied. Zoro shook his head in disagreement. "What makes you think I'm moping?" The swordsman didn't say anything. It was plain as day that she was moping; they both knew it, so why try to prove something that technically doesn't need proving?

"…One things for sure…" He began, opening the refrigerator. There was nothing inside of it, just some old apples and an almost empty gallon of milk. "Your refrigerator is bare…" Bikki sighed.

"Oh really?" She said and she stood, suddenly appearing to be determined. "Then it's time we went to Shop Rite!" Zoro made a face. The last time he went to Shop Rite he had some issues with the management. He did not need to go through that again. Maybe his attempt to get her from moping was working far too well.

The two of them walked into Shop Rite, looking like a couple of morons. Bikki looked way too concerned, determined and bitter. Zoro looked slightly pained and lost. They ventured into the store and started their search for staples.

"Could you…not walk ahead of me so fast…I might…" Zoro stated, feeling childish as an old man gave him a look. Bikki was glaring at the foods that she did not need to buy.

"Just don't lose sight of me…OH SHIT, where the hell are the Reese's Puffs? Oh my freakin' God…" Bikki said as she picked up the Fruit Loops. "So damn expensive…It's just some damn cereal! IS IT REALLY THAT SERIOUS!" She smacked the box and then shoved it back in its place. Zoro caught up to her, dodging carts as well as dirty looks. He felt so awkward and wrong. Usually the one doing the grocery shopping was Sanji. Food was the love chef's forte.

"Zoro…go get me some cheese…" Bikki growled. Something was wrong with her. He did not like where this attitude was going. He had seen this numerous times before. This was not going to be pretty. Zoro, not in the mood to get mauled by pure hormonal insanity, dashed off to get cheese. In the meantime; Chazz, oh so coincidentally, appeared around the corner of the aisle and waltzed over to Bikki. She was glaring at all of the cereal she was hoping on buying, but didn't really have the money for.

"Well hello there beautiful…" The pervert said. Bikki scoffed.

"Get the fuck outta here." She snarled. She finally chose Rice Krispies. She turned and Chazz was still in her face.

"My my…You really are PMSing right now!" He said, a bit too loud. Bikki stormed past him to find Zoro. The poor guy was more than likely lost. Chazz grabbed her arm and tried to play it off, as old people tend to be nosey.

"Get the fuck off…" She snapped as she tugged away. Chazz didn't lose his grip until something grayish came crashing into his back. Bikki jumped away from the scene. Her eyes wide and innocent at the sight… "Whoa…what the hell!"

"Don't touch her!" Zoro roared. He was standing in the middle of the aisle. The nosey elderly were still watching. Amazed, of course…

"Why did you just throw that cart at Chazz?" Bikki piped. Her attitude changed so quickly. Being saved by her number one bishy made her feel appreciated and lucky…not to mention pink in the cheeks.

"I'm protecting you…why else would I be throwing carts for?" He replied in a matter of fact kind of voice. Bikki frowned.

"Normal people don't toss carts…" She informed him, she didn't really care though. Everything he did was sexy to her, which is kind of odd. xD

"Stop using that word…it doesn't fit anywhere in your life." He huffed as he stepped over Chazz's unconscious body. He handed her a block of extra sharp cheddar.

"Oh…thanks." Bikki took the cheese.

After about 15 more minutes they had accumulated some other food items. They were in a refrigerated aisle and they were staring at fish sticks. Seriously just staring like two morons.

"I love fish…" Bikki moaned as she opened the door to grab the fish. Zoro squinted as if he needed glasses.

"Beer batter? What does that mean?" He pondered aloud. Bikki glanced at him and smiled, but then her smile faded, when a weary looking Chazz appeared at Zoro's other side.

"It means they put beer in the batter and then they fry it. There's no alcohol in it though, it evaporates during the cooking process." Bikki said. Chazz was paid no mind. He pouted and then slid over to Bikki.

"Why do you bother with this idiot?" He asked. Bikki acted like she didn't hear anything. Zoro did the same; he looked at her, totally ignoring Chazz's very existence.

"You think we have enough between the two of us?" She queried as she held up the basket they picked up during their foraging. Zoro nodded. The couple headed for the check out aisles. Chazz walked right beside them.

"Why are you ignoring me!" He huffed as he peered at them both. They stared off into space, and then turned to each other simultaneously, as if they were in one of those comedic romantic plays where everyone sings and dances. (Seriously, they do annoying shit like that.)

"Did you hear something?" Zoro asked. Bikki shook her head.

"Must be the wind…" She pondered.

The check out girl took her sweet time to ring up the food items from the basket. Zoro stood at the end like a child, and started to bag stuff. He glanced to his left and saw Chazz still standing around like a numbnut.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore…" Zoro said. He picked up a random cart, groceries and all, and rammed it into Chazz. The old lady jumped and squealed.

"MAH CART! ZOMFG!!1!ELEVEN!!1!"

Bikki's face faulted, she paid the cashier as if nothing was wrong and then turned to Chazz and Zoro who were fighting, pulling at each others faces, kicking and punching. Her countenance returned to normal after laughing a little.

"I'm surprised you're still alive!" Bikki said, her hand on one hip and the other holding two of four grocery bags. "You'd think someone would get brain damage or something from being hit by two shopping carts."

"I won't lose to this cabbage headed bastard!" Chazz growled. Zoro kicked Chazz off of him.

"I AM NOT A CABBAGE!" Food related insults really pissed him off. The manager of the Shop Rite they were disturbing came by. He looked really weak and pathetic. His coke bottle glasses were thick rimmed twice as much as the lens.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, meek but still tinged with some authority.

"Yeah…" Bikki said. "Your face."

"Ma'am, I don't take kindly to defiant behavior, as well as disruptive behavior." The manager informed her. "Now, I'll ask again…is there a problem."

"Yes…" Bikki huffed. Zoro was in the background, picking up the old lady's stuff, and she started to beat him with her purse. "That man right there is harassing me…" She pointed to Chazz. He was lying on the floor, bloodied and bruised.

"Oh…okay."

As simple as it seemed, Bikki and Zoro walked away from the Shop Rite, Chazz behind them in a Police cruiser. Maybe she didn't have to worry about doing 'black on black' crime. Chazz violated her and harassed her, so he deserved to get in trouble for it.

Though it seemed like everything was perfectly fine, there was an evil lurking amongst the happy folk. Something more than likely disastrously bizarre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Problematic…

The summer season was drawing to a close. The September sun didn't burn as brightly as the July sun had done, and Bikki's usually caramel tan skin was more of a chocolate color than anything else. Hibiki complained one late Wednesday afternoon about how she was still pale and her best friend was a nice chocolate color.

"I don't get it…why am I so frickin' pale?" She huffed as she sat on the couch. Zoro's snores were loud but Hibiki's voice had him beat. Bikki sat beside Hibiki.

"Maybe you're albino, your mom's not that pale and I'm sure she gets some sun."

Bikki contemplated the ideas. Hibiki shook her head.

"Albino people don't have dark hair or dark eyes…"

"Maybe you're part albino." Bikki tossed the idea out there. There couldn't have been anything better to explain her friend's utter pale skin.

"Whatever…" Hibiki groaned as she shifted in her seat. "I wonder when Nobu's coming…aren't we going somewhere today…"

"No…"

"God, we are lazy…" Hibiki complained.

"No…we're not lazy…it's just that there's nothing to do." Bikki said, trying to justify her laziness. "Taco…do you have a job?" The question presented itself in complete randomness.

"Sort of…" She began. Bikki nodded.

"I need one…"

"Yeah you really do…"

They sat in silence, save for the snoring coming from the bedroom. A few seconds passed by the time Bikki suggested:

"But for now I think we can just mooch…"

The two women nodded in agreement with each other. And then they laughed.

There was a knock at the door and Bikki jumped up to get it. She rounded the corner of the couch and strode up to the door. She peeped through the peep hole and saw Nobu looking unbelievably weary. They were used to him looking lethargic, but this was a whole new level of looking tired of living.

"Uh, it's Nobu, but he doesn't look so great…" Bikki warned Taco as she opened the door. Hibiki (or Taco) jumped from her seat when she saw Nobu stagger in. Bikki stared in amazement. Nobu was bleeding all over his left forearm.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Taco squeaked in complete astonishment. Bikki never saw Taco look so concerned for someone in a long time.

"It was nothing…I just ran into someone I knew from high school…" Nobu said matter-of-factly. He was in the process of wrapping his arm with scraps of his once white shirt. "We had a …disagreement…"

"We can see that…" Taco said, her arms were crossed and she looked like she was going to explode with anger in a second or two. Bikki nodded.

"You're almost as bad as Zoro-kun…you act like losing precious blood is not a problem." Bikki commented as she turned to get her first aid kit. Taco frowned.

"Since when did people from the netherworld go to school?" She asked. Nobu gave her the pleasure of a weak smile.

"Since…forever…I hate school as much as you do." He said. Bikki returned from the bathroom with a first aid kit that looked like it was for something minor like a paper cut. Taco took the kit from Bikki and tugged Nobu by his good arm to the isle in the small kitchen. Bikki looked perplexed for a moment. _Is it me or is Taco getting strangely close to Nobu? _ She thought as she tilted her head in confusion. The paler of the two friends was dressing Nobu's wound gingerly as if she was tending to an accident prone husband. (Lol, I had to put that…)

"What exactly happened, Nobu-kun…I want to know everything…" Taco demanded. Bikki backed her up with a nod.

"Yes, we can handle anything that is otherworldly…you know that." She said. Nobuhiro looked at his wound for a few minutes. He didn't know what exactly to say. There were so many things rushing through his mind he didn't know where to start.

"It's hard to explain, so it may be a long story." He finally said. Bikki crossed her arms and Taco finished up tending to the wound.

"Just tell us…" She growled as she pat his bandaged arm a little too hard.

He winced, partly because his wound stung and partly because he was worried about the outcome of his story telling.

"Okay…okay…" Nobu began, "I was coming out of the bookstore, my shift had ended…"

"Don't start with the boring shit…" Taco snapped.

"Sorry…" Nobu glanced at his wound. "I was going home for about 20 minutes to get some more of my stuff and I decided to teleport outside the neighborhood on the south side of the castle."

"Yeah and…" Bikki added. She didn't like it when people trailed off.

"I was just minding my own business, and this asshole from forever ago notices me. I don't even know where he was! I was just walking, daydreaming…and here he comes…running at the mouth with insults."

"Why? What did you do to him?" Taco asked. Nobu looked at his bandaged arm again, except he didn't look worried about it, it was more like regret.

"I should have gone home for more of my things later…maybe Will wouldn't have tried to kill me…"

"Will?"

"He's…an asshole. Like I said."

Bikki became as pissed as Taco.

"You didn't say what you did to him to make him hate you so much." She inserted. Nobu nodded as he put his good arm beside his wounded one to compare. He felt so uneasy.

"He's my age, but he was really close to my psychotic brother." He spoke softly. "Will gets pissed at anything that has to do with him, his current victim a.k.a his woman, and my jackass brother."

"Why do you say victim?" Taco interrogated. Nobu almost shuddered, he felt like insulting Will behind his back would make him eligible for another attack.

"Will's a vampire, and he usually gets a girlfriend by biting them…"

"Oh, …so he attacked you because…" Bikki and Taco began in unison. They gave each other a look.

"Ryuu's in a coma…he's been like that since you last saw him." Nobu explained. "Will and of course, Arisa and my mother, all think that it's all my fault that Ryuu is like that…"

"It's Ryuu's entire fault! He's the idiot that messed with the wrong people!" Taco huffed and she stood up and slammed her hands on the kitchen isle.

"She's right y'know." Bikki said. Nobu nodded. His face was grave.

"I tried to tell them that, but they don't listen." He trailed off and stared in the general direction of the short hall leading to the bedroom and bathroom. Bikki turned around to see Zoro standing in the hall, with a sleepy look on his face.

"Mornin'" He said. Bikki shook her head.

"It's evening now…" she corrected him. He ignored the correction and nodded to Nobu's arm.

"What happened to you? You trip over something?" Zoro asked. He didn't expect Nobu to be the kind of guy who got into fights. Taco gave Zoro a summary. His face lit up with astonishment.

"Now there are vampires floating around!" Zoro piped. Bikki shook her head.

"Just someone he knows that's harassing him…I don't think we should worry too much about it…" Bikki pointed out. Zoro's face appeared to be thoughtful. He rubbed at his chin.

"We have to be cautious though." Taco suggested. "He could come after us with some vampire friends." The glee in her voice was suppressed poorly. Bikki knew Taco well, and knew that Taco liked vampires with a passion. A strange…blood thirsty passion. Everyone was standing around, staring at one another. They all shared the same expression of concern. What was going to happen now? Should they really worry about this William guy?

The time went by quickly after more discussion about William and possible problems they might have with him. Night was cloaking the sky and Nobu pulled the shades closed. He turned from the large windows to look at the other three sitting in the living room. They all had garlic necklaces around their necks and the two girls were sporting garlic crowns.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he joined them. Taco rubbed the garlic on her neck some. Bikki and Zoro followed suit. "Seriously, what's with the garlic?"

"It's to protect us from the vamps." Bikki piped. Zoro nodded as he started to eat some garlic. Taco's brow cocked at the sight, but then she averted her gaze to Nobu.

"We're just taking necessary precautions. No one here wants to get bitten by this William guy…" She said, "Oh, how come you didn't turn into a vampire?" Nobuhiro rubbed his wounded arm.

"I'm immune to their venom. I'm not a normal human." He explained.

Everyone nodded and liked the idea of having someone who was immune.

The trials that lay before them were to be quite perilous and life threatening, more dangerous than ever before. (Okay, maybe not for Zoro…but…)

Lawl, End of Chapter Four.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: William

Nobu sighed as the night began to turn into morning. Zoro, Bikki, and Taco were leaning on one another, sleeping, with garlic necklaces adorned and everything.

"I don't understand how they can sleep so much…" He wondered aloud. He stood with his back against the wall by the large windows. A shiver ran through his body and he looked around. Nobu could sense something but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Hours passed and he still couldn't figure out what he was sensing earlier. The women woke up, emerging from their deep sleep. Taco and Bikki looked at each other and started to laugh.

"We're so dorky." Taco commented. Bikki laughed in response. Zoro's head fell back and he toppled over. He jumped up freaking out.

"WATCH OUT!" He yelled. Nobu and the girls looked at him. He fell back to sleep and the three conscious ones were perplexed.

"You think he has sleeping issues?" Bikki asked worriedly. Taco shrugged. She turned to Nobu and smiled widely. Every time she interacted with the dark prince, Bikki noticed Taco light up with happiness.

"How ya doing over there?" Taco asked. Nobu didn't say anything; his face looked tired, even though his body didn't require much sleep.

"I'm fine," He began, "but there's a problem." Bikki and Taco became serious.

"Well, what's the problem.?" Taco queried. Bikki stood up and went to the windows to pull the shades aside. The darkness wasn't making things feel any better.

"Last night, I could sense some kind of activity, but…I couldn't make out who or what it was…" Nobuhiro's voice was dark and dramatic. He turned slowly to see the two girls nodding; hands to their chins in thought.

"It was William…" Taco said. Bikki nodded more.

"It definitely was…"

"That's usually the case…"

"Just like in the clichéd stories that we read from the drugstore."

They nodded excessively. Nobu's brow jumped and he stared; confused by their actions.

"And you two are going to decide it's him just like that?" He inquired.

"Yes, of course…" Taco informed him. Bikki smirked.

"Murphy's law." She said. Nobu raised his palms as if he was letting the issue go.

The sun was hanging high amongst the clouds, (where else would it be? LOL), indicating it was noon time. A young man with shoulder length golden brown hair was striding down the sidewalk like he owned the place. His eyes were brown, but could be mistaken for some kind of brownish red color. His clothes were of the 17th century and he looked completely out of place. Dirt smeared all over his garments, his facial hair more wild than any forest, and his eyes wild with a hunger that food could not squelch.

This was William. It appeared that he was actually quite attractive underneath all the topical madness that was going on with his body. He walked into a hotel and slammed down wads of money on the check in/check out desk. The clerk stared at him completely amazed. Who the hell?

"I'd like one of your pent houses please. For about 6 months too…" He informed the frightened blonde haired woman. The woman accepted the money and started to type in information into the hotel's system. She wasted no time, mainly because she was horrified by the man's appearance. He looked more like a half dead pirate than anything else, let alone a vampire.

William stepped off the gold and glossy elevator to approach his immaculate new living space. Once he was inside of it, his strange identity vanished. His usual identity was revealed. His hair was tamer, shorter, but still brown. His eyes became more fiery red, his skin was clean and pale, and his facial hair was reduced to stubble and a prominent goatee. His clothes were changed from whatever it was that men wore in the 17th century. Black dress shoes, black pants, and a black collar shirt. Will looked professional yet sinister.

Taco, Bikki, and Zoro were all awake now, staring down at Nobu who was down on the floor holding his wound.

"You are so melodramatic…" Taco commented as Nobu stared up at them, his eyes looking wildly around. Zoro decided he was going to stay away from Nobu until he was back to normal.

"Why are you down on the floor like that?" Bikki tried to sound sincere, but her fright shone brighter through her words than it did in her face. Nobu clutched his arm.

"It's burning like mad…you two were right…He's close…" He whined and winced. Taco became concerned again. She knelt beside him and held his arm close to her so she could see if it was bleeding through the bandage.

"Did you reopen your wound in the process of your writhing?" She asked. He shook his head.

"It's burning…that's all…"

"You two are so gay…" Bikki said randomly, "Why don't you just do it already…"

Zoro looked at her confused. What the hell is she saying? Taco looked up at her friend, ignored her comment, and looked to Nobu.

"Do you have any idea what she's saying?" she inquired him again, though her cheeks were bright red. Nobu shook his head. Zoro blinked.

"Oh I get it…" He said, and he walked out the room. Completely disinterested in Nobu's amazing seer session, he went into the bedroom to sleep more. Bikki followed him. He turned around to see her standing in the door way.

"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed by the randomness she was suddenly deciding to spout.

"Nothing…"

They stared at one another. Zoro _was _going to sleep, but with Bikki standing there…staring was not going to be comforting.

"…then leave…I don't want to be stared at while I'm sleeping…" He said, trying to shoo her away. Bikki went across the room and sat down on the bed, Zoro was trying to lie on it.

"I'm not leaving…I wanted to say something…" She finally explained part of her odd actions. Zoro nodded as he pushed her out the way. She scoffed at him as he shifted her from one side to the other.

"Go ahead and say something before I'm asleep." He stated plainly as he lay on the bed, looking no where near tired. Bikki took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to try to save me if something happens to me…" She said it so quickly the swordsman couldn't register all of it. He gave her a questioning look.

"What?" He asked. Bikki sighed.

"I don't want you to get bitten by this William guy…" She answered, feeling meek. Zoro snorted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Don't say something so stupid…I already know that…but do you really think I'm going to listen to that kind of request?" he said. Bikki shook her head. "Okay, then why even bother asking?"

Bikki glared at him. She hated it when he had an attitude with her. But she was going to have to get over it. That was the way he was.

"Don't speak to me like that! You know damn well you'd say the same bullshit to me too." She huffed. He nodded, letting her win all too easily. He got another glare for that.

"What? Why are you glaring at me?" He asked. She huffed again, and flopped on her side and pretended to go to sleep.

After all the boring somewhat frivolous madness that I had just typed up, yet another "normal" day began for Bikki and Taco. They were coming up the street from their new hangout spot, which was the café they had been visiting for quite some time. They saw a very sexy man walking down the street. It was William, but how would Bikki and Taco know? They aren't like Nobuhiro, they can't sense other worldly beings.

"Oh my God, Bikki….look at him! If only his hair was longer!" Taco cooed as the man passed them by. Bikki frowned. She wasn't really into the whole, long hair thing unless it suited a guy.

"Do you have to be so loud? The guy just turned his head! He must have heard us!" She replied, angrily. "One day something's going to happen to one of us because you don't know how to keep your mouth shut."

"…Wouldn't you just say something's going to happen to me? Why 'us'?" Taco pondered aloud as they arrived to the door of the apartment building Bikki and Zoro lived in.

"Because, I'm always with you, even though I usually want to be home sleeping…" Bikki explained.

"…Sleeping? Is Zoro rubbing off on you?" The older one asked. Bikki frowned yet again.

"No…I'm just tired. When I'm tired, all I want to do is sleep!" The younger one explained again. Taco nodded and then they arrived in the elevator. The concierge was looking perplexed as ever, maybe because of the constant visits from Taco and Nobu, and possibly the surprising return of the demonic green haired one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Another day or two passed since Taco and Bikki saw that sexy man walking down the street. They had forgotten about him within the next 3 hours, but he appeared again. Bikki was at the café, which is now becoming a place that she really shouldn't be at alone.

"Why…hello there." A smooth voice said. Bikki looked up. She gawked for a moment. _Whoa, sexy man…didn't expect to see that…_

"Um, hi…" Bikki looked down at her sudoku puzzle. He sat down across from her. Bikki roared deep inside her mind. What did men not understand when she put her head down to pay attention to a puzzle? If she was looking for conversation she would have said something.

"I couldn't help noticing you were alone." He continued. Bikki looked up to make eye contact, which turned out to be a bad move. His reddish brown eyes were so enticing. She couldn't look away from him.

"Oh…"

"The name's William…" He said. His compelling sexiness blocked that connection in Bikki's head. She didn't realize that was the William that was going to suck her blood or just kill her for the hell of it. When he smiled, she even saw the fangs, but still didn't realize…

"I'm…Bikki…" She sighed. What was she doing? Why wasn't she running for the hills, like the time the Chazz was harassing her? There was something about his ruby eyes that were distracting her from anything that made her want to run.

"You have awfully pretty eyes." He commented. The girl blinked.

"Oh…Thanks." She said. This gave her the chance to get back into reality, whatever it may be for her. "Um, I apologize…I don't have much time to talk…" William nodded politely as she got up to leave.

"That's okay. We might see each other again soon…" He said this with a toothy smile. She blushed, more from being embarrassed by her idiocy than his devilish good looks. The raven haired girl stormed out the café in a tizzy and Will continued to smile after her. _She is going to be oh so very tasty… _he thought greedily as he imagined himself using bondage and some other erotic sex things on her as he went in to bite her ceremoniously on the neck. His smile continued to widen as his thoughts became more detailed.

Taco was in the book store when she saw Bikki rush past the entrance down the street. She cocked her brow, ignored the idiotic behavior and turned to Nobu.

"Take me somewhere special this time." She said. Their conversation was about going out on a date, and Taco was tired of hanging out one another's apartments instead of actually going out. Nobu's pallid visage reddened.

"I've been saving up to do just that…but you've been so pushy…" He said as he took off his little book store clerk vest. She smiled.

"Yeah, well I wanted a nice gift for my birthday…" Taco couldn't help be pushy, it was just her way. Nobu sighed as he went around the counter to Taco's side to leave the store.

"And your first idea for a birthday gift was a freakin' car!" He sputtered. Taco giggled, she hugged his arm and laid her head on his shoulder once they were outside.

"Well, I am your girlfriend, you should buy me something extravagant." She said. "Or take me somewhere extravagant." Nobu was going to be out of sighs by the end of the conversation.

"I can only do that once in a while. Not all the time…remember Christmas? You wanted a freakin' desktop computer…and not one of those cheaper ones…the really expensive one!" He whined. Taco snuggled against him more.

"Oh, but Nobu, you actually considered…" She mewed into his ear as they walked to the corner to cross the street to his apartment building. She was about to nibble his earlobe but his relaxed figure stiffened up and he sniffed the air. Taco perked up and released his body but remained holding his hand.

"That…smell…" He said. Taco sniffed the air, and started coughing.

"Ew…car exhaust!" She wretched a little and then looked at Nobu, who was still sniffing the air.

"Not that…it's…him… again!" He informed her, his voice strained with excitement. He ignored the traffic lights and the crosswalk sign and dragged Taco with him across the street, but he ran past his place to go to Bikki's. Taco was mad. Leave it to the supernatural part of her life to ruin the romance with the good prince of the Netherworld. (lol, oxymoron).

Bikki was making strawberry milk, and the sound of the spoon and glass hitting was enough to piss anyone off, but Zoro was sleeping on the couch again. There was a banging on the door and he jumped up.

"I'll get it!" He announced and he staggered over to the door. He opened it and Bikki continued on with her strawberry milk.

"Good Afternoon," Nobu greeted and he walked in with Taco in tow. She looked upset. "I have bad news…" Bikki sipped her milk with a straw. Zoro had his pinky finger in his ear.

"What is it?" He asked sleepily. Nobu did his usually dramatic antics. He looked around as if he was sharing a horrid secret.

"William…he's close…closer than before!" He relayed the information. Zoro's face didn't change from its apathetic expression. Bikki dropped her jaw.

"Oh…"

Everyone turned their heads to stare at her expectantly. She looked down at her glass of pink milk.

"'Oh'…what do you mean…'Oh'?" Zoro asked sternly. He could tell by the way she was saying "Oh" that something was up. Taco sighed.

"I…met a guy named William today…" Bikki admitted as she stirred the milk with the straw. Zoro rolled his eyes in unison with Taco.

"How'd I know you were going to do that?" He said as he shook his head like a disappointed father figure. Nobu, on the other hand, was still in shock.

"She does this all the time…it's like she's the main character of a story or something…" Taco interjected. The two sighed and Nobu blinked finally. He inched over to Bikki and took the strawberry milk and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"Are you okay? Did he try anything on you?" He asked sincerely. The raven haired girl shook her head. Zoro scoffed.

"She's fine…I don't see any bite marks on her…" He said as he approached Bikki. The two men looked over Bikki, but Nobu stopped as he searched her neck.

"What the hell…are you sleeping wrong on your neck…it's so red…" He said. Bikki messed with her hair to cover her neck more. She was turning red.

"Uh…" She said. Zoro was looking the other way, suddenly drinking the milk.

Nobu's eyes widened more than they did earlier. Taco burst into laughter.

"And you thought we were bad…" She choked out between laughs. Zoro looked at Taco, bitterly, it would have been a death glare, but no one could take a green haired guy seriously if he had a pink mustache.

"..." Silence between the four of them. Bikki was red enough to make her …evidence blend in.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU SUCK TOO HARD!" She yelled. Zoro looked indifferent.

"You should never say that…ever…" He said as he pat her on the head. His mustache still intact, and Taco howled with laughter. Nobu shook his head.

"Could we get off this subject…and get back to the real crisis!" He hollered over the sudden bickering and the constant laughter.

"If anything you're the one…" Zoro began his voice loud, but not loud enough for Caps Lock. Bikki looked infuriated. Taco laughed harder, she was down on the ground holding her stomach.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" She roared. He wiped his mustache away, and preceded to laugh. Nobu's posture slumped. He was never going to get anywhere if things continued on like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: On the look out…

Nobu had to scream his head off to make the three of them stop. Taco wiped her face with her hands. Tears had spewed all over her cheeks, making her look like she just ran a mile. Bikki had stormed off into the bedroom because she was so embarrassed by Zoro, who on the other hand was still laughing on the inside but keeping a calm facial expression.

"Is everyone all right now?" Nobuhiro asked as he looked at the remaining two. Taco nodded with a grin, she was still holding back laughter.

"Yeah, yeah…" Zoro said. Nobu felt accomplished and he looked to them beaming, even though the situation was grim.

"Okay, good. I just want you two to know, that if William attacks any of us, it is more than likely Bikki…" He explained. Zoro and Taco scoffed.

"No shit…" Taco said bluntly as Nobu continued to beam like he was performing in a play. "I told you, this is like a freakin' novel or something! She's the main character and she gets all the attention!"

"Stop it, Taco! What is wrong with you?! Who cares!" Nobu huffed at her. Zoro nodded.

"Besides, loads of main characters get killed at the end of the story…" He added in. "Let's hope I'm the main character…" Taco glanced at him.

"That'll just make her sad…"

"Shut up!" Nobu whined as he jumped up and down like a child. The two averted their gazes to him once again. "No one's the main character okay!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Zoro said looking suddenly determined. Taco did a pose and yelled:

"Yosh! We'll make this William the main character so he can suffer a horrible fate! Just like Julius Cesar and all those other gay Roman guys!"

"What are you talking about?" Nobu asked. He felt hopeless. He walked past them and went into the bedroom to get Bikki. Maybe she'll have more sense and a longer attention span than the two fools he left in the kitchen discussing ancient Rome.

When he walked into the bedroom, Bikki was lying on the bed with a scarf around her neck. She was reading a magazine and she had earphones in her ears.

"Bikki…" He said as he walked over to the bed.

"_I want to be the very best like no one ever was…" _ She sang as she flipped a page of the magazine. Nobu pulled an earphone out before he heard the next line.

"…Please tell me that wasn't the Pokemon theme…" He said before anything else. Bikki just scowled at him.

"Would you rather I sang _Lady_ _Marmalade_?" She sneered as she decided to hide under the covers. Nobu didn't bother laughing.

"It's okay…its part of …life…but that's not why I came in here. I don't care about that stuff…" He said, trying to reassure the defensive girl. Bikki glowered at her with only her head appearing from under the covers. "You have to stay on your toes and keep away from William…I know Zoro's here, but he sleeps too much. You need to keep your ears and eyes open double time."

"You know…I saw him at the coffee shop, does this mean I can't go get my French vanilla cappuccino anymore?" She whined.

"I think a lack of a calorie packed caffeinated drink will be a very small sacrifice to keep you alive…" Nobu said. Bikki sighed.

"You could always get me one of those cappuccino machines…" She said, using the puppy dog eyes technique on him.

"I'm not buying anything for anyone…" He said and he got up to leave the room. Women, always hounding him for something…

Nobu-kun walked into the living room kitchen area and took Taco's hand. She was looking crazier than usual with her free fist in the air.

"POWER TO THE PEOPLE!" She roared. Zoro watched her leave the apartment with glee. She had gone on one of her rants about racism and he didn't feel like listening to her whole spiel about Puerto Ricans being sexy just because they were Puerto Ricans. Thankfully, he only heard the first part of it, and nothing more.

William was sitting in his hotel room drinking wine for no real reason. (I'll be using a mixture of vampire ideas for William. I will explain more at the end of the chapter.) He wasn't thirsty or hungry. He hadn't felt hunger pains since the last time he actually needed to breathe. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. The bitter and dry taste of the wine lingered in his taste buds. For some reason he could taste it… there was something that made him come to life, literately, maybe it was that raven haired girl.

"What to do…what to do…" He sighed as he placed the glass down on the coffee table. He pictured her when she was serenely sitting in the café minding her own business and doing a sudoku puzzle. He remembered her eyes the most. The expression in them was a mixture of emotions. There was hardly any trace of sadness but the happiness was not complete. There was something bothering her and he wanted to find out before the green haired pirate boyfriend did. A smile broke out across William's scowling face.

"Now I know what to do…" He said to himself and he got up to leave.

Once he was out on the street he headed for the bookstore. He knew that Nobuhiro was there and he wanted to wrestle some information out of him about this green haired man.

The bookstore was silent and the handful of customers was towards the back of the store looking at stuff and reading. Nobu jumped when he looked up from his magazine to see Will glaring at him.

"Er…" Nobu managed to say. Will smirked devilishly. Nobu closed his magazine warily as if he did it wrong would set William off.

"I want to ask you some questions." He began. Nobuhiro's brow rose in suspicion.

"What kind of questions?" He asked. Will smirked again. He ran his fingers through his hair, showing he was already getting annoyed. Nobu suppressed a worried frown.

"Just tell me all you know about that green haired guy. I want to know everything about him…and if you skip out on important details I'm going to sever your limbs off slowly and then gouge your eyes out with a dull rusty spoon." Will said. Though his voice was smooth, it was coated in a malicious tone. There was a large sadistic smile on his face, and Nobu's true self, that worrisome idiot, couldn't think straight so he told Will everything. And when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING; everything from where Zoro was from and why he was here to what happened in the past year.

Afterwards, Nobu felt like his mind was raped. He thought to himself, as Will sauntered out the door, since when did he, the eldest prince of the netherworld, become so weak and feeble minded?

Zoro was snoring on the couch. The television was on and he had 2 empty six packs of beer around him. He started another pack, but he fell asleep. The T.V. wasn't very entertaining these days. Bikki was still in the other room. She wasn't sleeping though. The door bell worked just fine but whoever was at the door decided knocking obnoxiously was a better idea. Bikki jumped up to get the door. She slid down the hallway in her fuzzy green socks and slammed into the floor once she reached the living room. Zoro didn't budge.

"Ow…" Bikki said as she stood back up. She pet Zoro on the head for being so adorable and oblivious. "Idiot…" she mumbled. She was referring to herself for falling and to Zoro for being a poop. Bikki went to the door and peeped through the hole. Will's crimson eye stared back at Bikki's hazel one. She backed away from the door and went to wake up Zoro. He was barely a few feet from her but in a split second, Will was inside the apartment.

"Well hello there my sweet." He said. His smile was always the sadistic one. Bikki was in the midst of shaking Zoro, but Will's power (lol…) was indescribable and he used it to render Bikki unconscious.

Zoro finally woke up…

He got up and stretched. He noticed the door was busted. It hit him like a Sea King falling from the sky.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Zoro roared as he ran out of the bedroom. He felt so out of character getting upset over Bikki like this. If he were weaker, he'd probably be in a corner sobbing. "Damn my sleeping habits…" He huffed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME!

Bikki was lying on Will's bed, sleeping soundly as most damsels' do when they sleep. Her life was becoming much like a fairy tale. How poop.

Will glanced at her sleeping being with a strange twisting in his stomach. Sure, she was pretty, but he usually just sucked the blood out of girls he found attractive and nothing more. Why does he suddenly feel compelled to her for something more than just her blood? He growled. As soon as mistress's plans were complete, killing the girl as soon as possible would be necessary. Will was not going to find himself falling in love with A HUMAN!

Zoro was drinking all the alcohol he could find while Nobu checked the place out.

"Bad…" Zoro said after he was done another bottle. "Bad boyfriend…that's what I am." Zoro glanced at Nobu. For the first time…Zoro felt …drunk.

"What are you talking about? I'm the idiot who told him all about you…I should…burn for this…" Nobu groaned as he scratched his head. His pacing was annoying Zoro. Zoro was still scrambling for liquor though. Bikki wasn't much of a drinker, so he was at a loss. He finally shouted for no/good reason.

"NOT EVEN A WINE COOLER!" He kicked the fridge, which sort of gave way to his strength and toppled over in the small kitchen. Nobu winced at the crashing noises and he glanced towards Zoro.

"Will you calm down? We'll find her." He reassured him. Nobu rubbed his chin in thought. William shouldn't be too far from them. He had felt his presence and he was most definitely within walking distance. He turned back to Zoro in his pacing and saw the swordsman sleeping on the kitchen floor.

Just when Nobu was starting to fix up the mess both William and Zoro created, Taco walked into the apartment, since it didn't have a proper door anymore.

"…What the fuck happened in here?" She asked blatantly, not caring cursing so harshly is not supposed to be in a female's daily vocabulary. Nobu looked up at her, and Zoro slipped back into consciousness, looking up at her as well from the floor.

"Heso…" he mumbled. Nobu ignored Zoro and Taco snorted at Zoro.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." She said before addressing Nobuhiro. "Okay, what happened here…tell me…now…"

"Will kidnapped Bikki." Nobu said.

"As expected," Taco said monotonously, and she sighed. "Who's gonna save the moron?"

"Me." Zoro and Nobu said in unison. Taco nodded at the drunkard, and then turned towards Nobu and kicked him down the hallway.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAVE HER!" She roared.

Zoro stood up, stretched a little and then closed his eyes. A vein became more visible on his head. He was getting pissed.

"It's bad enough I was right here when she was kidnapped, I'm not going to sit here and let someone else do my job." He opened his eyes in a dramatic fashion. In the anime world, speed lines would be around his face, but nothing happened. Taco just looked at Zoro blankly.

"What the hell is wrong with you…" She said. Zoro looked around and then did a hand motion.

"Oi, oi, where're my speed lines?" He questioned. Taco shook her head.

"Dumbass."

Bikki woke up in a dark room lying on a bed. There was a sliver of light coming in from the crack of a door. She could hear voices from the next room over.

"It's good to see you again so soon, Mistress." William's voice said. The door's crack became non existent when Will's shadow came too close. He closed the door, but his voice was still clear enough to make out what he was saying. Another voice, as expected, came crystal clear.

"It's only because of the mayhem Ryuunosuke is causing back home. He's establishing ridiculous laws, trying to get his brother incarcerated. We have to hurry." The woman said. Her voice was smooth like William's, except more seductive, probably because she was a female. "Bring this pitiful human and Nobuhiro back to the netherworld. Ryuu's temper will calm and we'll get our rewards."

"Parts of the otherworldly countries…to call our own…" William said, greed seeping into his words. He wanted to get his hands on enough places so that he could over throw Ryuu and then wreak havoc on the light world. Of course, William wasn't going to relay any of his devious plans to anyone. Mistress will have to continue to believe she was the mistress.

"Don't get excited just yet, getting the girl is just half the battle. We must get Nobu before returning to Hades again."

"I know, I know…" William said.

"…Good…I'll be leaving you for now. Once you have Nobu…I'll see you at my place."

There was a "poof" sound, like a smoke pellet when Mistress left. Bikki curled up in a ball. The thought of knowing Ryuu was out of his coma and causing a ruckus was quite scary. He had appeared to be so meek and feeble in the beginning but then he turned into some sort of sociopath. If only she weren't so pitiful, maybe things wouldn't be so complicated and ridiculous. _Why do I have to be the one getting kidnapped all the time!? Why can't Taco be the damsel in distress or something? _Bikki thought bitterly as she closed her eyes. Frustration was getting the best of her and her eyes were beginning to tear.

She was going to have to pull a fast one on William. Running away was harder than Bikki had expected it to be. Hopefully, she was "important" enough to be caught instead of killed if she tried to escape. Bikki got off the bed in the darkness and army crawled to the wall with the large shades. There was enough light coming in for her to know where they were. She didn't pull them back, she _was _trying to be discrete… Bikki slipped inside the shades, standing between the windows and the shades. The large windows had a handle on the side with a lock. The portal led to the small veranda outside. _Can I pull the same crap with William like I did with Nobu that time…_ Bikki thought to herself, and chuckled about her past experiences…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Despair

The hot summer air was still lingering in the city, but Bikki was sure it wasn't the heat that was making her sweat and feel dizzy. It was more likely her fear of being in high open places…such as the veranda she sneaked out onto. She didn't realize she was on a story higher than four. The black haired girl grabbed hold of the railing tightly, the idea of falling off was swarming her mind. What if she did fall? What if she had no other choice but to turn back and face Will? He'd probably be pissed if she did go back in there…

A light breeze glided around Bikki and it gave her some relief from the heat, but she was still in a daze. She started to climb onto a nearby window sill. The veranda was but a few inches away but it seemed like miles. There was a sliding sound and a head poked out of the door to the veranda.

"What are you doing?" William asked. Bikki froze and turned her head rigidly to look at Will.

"Um…" She began as she inched away towards the next veranda.

"You're not trying to escape are you?" He asked. Bikki turned her head away and started to inch faster.

"No!" she lied horribly, and she jumped to the next veranda, clinging to its railing. _Oh God…Now I'm going to die…_Bikki thought frantically as she clung to the railing with all her strength. She tried to keep her mind focused on climbing up the veranda. She pulled and managed to get herself on the outside of it. She turned her head to look at Will and he wasn't there. Bikki shrugged and faced forward again. William was right there in her face, smiling. Screaming involuntarily and forgetting where she was, Bikki fell backwards. _Shit, now I'm really gonna die… _she thought again, her body felt like it had been falling for 5 minutes already, but…Will caught her, his hands around her waist…

"I knew you were going to be trouble…" He growled. Slumped over Will's shoulder, Bikki was silenced in utter defeat. She felt pitiful. Some escape that was…she almost died. She smacked herself in the forehead repeatedly. He was talking again, but Bikki ignored what he was saying. There had to be another way for her to escape.

Zoro was walking down the street wearing dark blue jeans that were kind of big on him, white sneakers, and a white "wife beater". The people he passed by were wary about how they looked at him, because his countenance was affixed in such a vexed manner. When he had to stop to wait for the traffic flying by, he started to grumble under his breath about having to walk to the bookstore alone.

"Damn Nobu…making me walk all alone." Zoro huffed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. _Doesn't he know I can't find my way out of a paper bag? _Before he could say anything, the crowd he was amongst had shifted violently forward and he almost fell into the street. _Bastards…_ After crossing the street Zoro turned another corner and found himself, MIRACULOUSLY, at a bookstore. He stared wide eyed at his accomplishment. When was the last time he went somewhere without getting lost? The image of a green haired baby lost under a blanket…appeared in his mind. _I must be missing a piece of my brain…_ He thought bitterly as he walked into the store.

Nobu looked up from his magazine and smiled.

"I see you arrived in one piece." He said. Zoro glared at him. "What?"

The misplaced swordsman shook his head with a frown upon his face.

"No puns, please." He grumbled. Nobuhiro rolled his eyes at Zoro.

"What makes you think I was trying to be funny?" He asked as he put down the magazine and gave the green haired one all of his attention. Zoro snorted and looked off. He was edgy today, which was quite understandable from Nobu's end.

"Can we just get a move on? We're wasting time." Zoro huffed. The pale one walked silently from behind the counter and stood face to face to the swordsman. They glared at one another for a good time. Zoro's black eyes versus Nobu's neon green ones.

"I just realized something," Nobu began. Zoro blinked, caught off guard by the sudden light demeanor. "Your hair is green, mine is pretty much black, and then my eyes are green and yours are—"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Zoro snapped as he stalked past Nobu towards the doors. Nobu followed behind him smiling.

The two of them walked up the street, following the strange sensing ability Nobu had for tracking vampires. It was similar to tracking an animal during a hunt. Yet, the city was bustling as it usually does and the mayhem of noise it produced hung in the air as much as the mass pollution. Youth with music devices plugged into their ears and older folk pushing laundry carts were frequent as the duo strode along with the commuters rushing back to work from lunch. The sun beat down on the people of the city with a ruthless heated gaze. Weather usually let up around this time of the year, transferring from summer to fall. One would say, blame global warming…

Zoro was staring off into space when Nobuhiro nudged him and pointed to a rather large hotel across the street from them.

"The feeling is strongest in this direction. My best guess would have to reside in this hotel." Nobu explained as he grabbed Zoro by the arm and dragged him across the cross walk. The expression on the marimo's face was surprised at first, and then highly annoyed. They reached the other side of the street, and without notice, Nobu broke out into a full run. Zoro was taken aback again and followed suit. The sudden burst of energy Nobu had, led them inside the hotel lobby.

"I just have to find the elevators…" Nobu mumbled as his head whipped around frantically.

"Why are you suddenly so impulsive?" Zoro asked as he stood by, feeling uncomfortable from Nobu's behavior. The two of them stood out like sore thumbs on a regular basis, Nobu's frantic actions weren't going to help them look less suspicious.

"William's so close I can smell him…" Nobu replied as he nodded in the general direction of the elevators. Zoro followed closely, trying to stay out of trouble. One wrong turn and he'd end up on the 5th floor at a dead end.

Ding, the elevator arrived on their floor. Several people poured out and several more piled in. Boring and cliché music droned over their heads as they stood by the door, almost jumping out of their skin to reach the floor as soon as they could get off. It was almost like a contest for Zoro and Nobu. Whoever could press their body hardest against the elevator doors. Zoro, merely because he wanted to redeem himself and save Bikki first, and Nobu, because he really needed to be closer to the source of this sense he was feeling. The doors slid open serenely, and like a tornado blasting through a small trailer park, Zoro and Nobu zoomed off the elevator and rushed down the hallway to the designated hotel room. Nobu stopped short and the swordsman skidded down the hall.

"Jeez, you're over the top today…" Nobuhiro commented tersely as he pressed his ear against the door. "Okay, I sense him…Bikki should definitely be here." The pale one backed away from the door. Words were to be said, but Zoro just kicked down the door and stalked into the room, fuming with a vehement rage.

"OKAY! WHERE IS SHE?" Nobu heard the yelling but he kept a hand over his eyes. He couldn't be any more embarrassed. What kind of badass rescue mission was this? He clearly didn't expect any kind of ridiculous antics. After keeping his eyes closed for a good two minutes, Nobu looked up and noticed Zoro standing in the hotel room looking concerned.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he finally found the courage to walk in. The swordsman pointed to William sitting in a chair, his hands clasped deviously and his red eyes fixated on a lovely lady bound to a chair and gagged.

"This bastard…making demands…" Zoro huffed as he glared at William and then glanced over to Bikki who looked disheartened. Nobu looked to William, concern taking over his thoughts as well.

"What kind of demands…" he asked, his question not directed to the green haired one, but the vampire in the room. The looks the three men were giving each other were all variants of 'death glares'. Of course, Zoro probably being the most pissed off of them all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Buh?

An unknown force transformed Zoro's death glare into a look of deep concern whenever he turned to glance at the restrained Bikki. William's visage sported a devious smirk.

"Bastard, huh?" He asked Zoro, ignoring Nobu's question. "That's very terse language you're using, especially since I'm the one with the upper hand." William stood up and he measured up pretty well to Zoro. They were about the same height, and William's face was calm, but far from amused.

"I'm not in a good mood." Zoro growled as he looked back at William. Nobu, feeling useless, tried to interject.

"William, if you could please repeat those demands Zoro was talking about…" He pleaded. The red eyed vampire raised his brows and then spoke in a stern voice.

"Yes, and it would be nice if you two took a seat." He said coolly. Zoro didn't move from his place and merely crossed his arms, but Nobuhiro took the liberty to sit in a chair near to Bikki and removed the gag from her mouth. William disregarded Zoro's behavior and went about his short soliloquy (or is it monologue?).

"My demands are this and nothing more. Give me the girl," William said calmly, "And once I'm done with her, I'll give her back."

"And what exactly will you be doing with her if we were stupid enough to let you have her?" Zoro asked bitterly. Will did a shrug and smirked.

"Nothing too painful," He began, "Just a surrogate mother type of thing…" Bikki felt a pang of emotion in her stomach.

"Surrogate?" She said. Will nodded. Nobuhiro and Zoro both had angry looks on their faces. The word angry is a complete understatement here. Those two immediately knew what Will was talking about. Bikki on the other hand was thinking more of a 'step-mom' kind of thing.

"I just have to watch some bratty kids?" She asked innocently. Strangely, subconsciously, both Zoro and William had the same idea to swoon over her oblivious reaction in the back of their minds.

"No, my dear," William said smirking. "Nobuhiro's brother found a wife, but she has trouble carrying her offspring…and since you're Ryuunosuke's first choice for a wife and a mother…he wants us to take you and…"

"NO WAY!" Zoro roared as he grabbed Will by the collar of his shirt. "There's no way in hell she's carrying some bastard's kid! Fuck no!"

Bikki stared into space for a moment before everything went black. Her mind was shutting down again. _Why the hell did he choose me? Am I in some kind of fan fiction or something? What have I done to become a permanent damsel in distress? _She thought as her head lolled to the side and loud noises in the room became distant.

Nobuhiro had to jump between Zoro and William before they started to tear each other apart. Or was it just Zoro making a big fuss?

"Stop it!" Nobu hissed as he grappled Zoro and William dusted himself off.

"I don't understand why she likes you…you're just an impulsive idiot." William sneered as he glared at Zoro, who was still fuming and flailing to get free. He didn't reply, because that was probably the reason why she liked him. He sighed and stopped flailing. Nobuhiro released Zoro and approached William.

"I'm sorry to hear about my brother's childbearing problems with his new wife, but…we can't allow you to just pluck our dear friend from here and make her his surrogate mother." He said, being as polite as he could. Zoro was untying Bikki from the chair and picked her up.

"…" William didn't say anything for a moment as he eyed Zoro. "…If I let you take her…I…"

"What?" Nobu questioned William's unfinished statement. The vampire turned away dramatically. Zoro didn't trust the act Will was putting on and headed towards the door. He went out into the hallway and waited patiently for Nobu to come along.

"It's nothing…" William said softly, "Just take her…make Ryuu come for her himself." Nobuhiro had a perverted moment and chuckled.

"Nice choice of words," He stated blandly, "Good luck with not getting killed." Nobuhiro walked out the room and Zoro started walking towards the elevator.

At Taco's apartment…

"Good Lord…" Taco huffed when Zoro laid Bikki down on the couch. "Did she just faint into your arms or something?" Zoro glared at Taco.

"No…" His voice was a steady growl. She looked at him confused.

Nobuhiro explained everything to Taco and when he was done, Taco looked at Bikki.

"Damn…Ryuu must be some kind of super stalker." She said as she knelt by the unconscious idiot. Bikki's eyes slowly opened and she stared up at the ceiling. Taco squealed in delight and immediately started to make a fuss.

"Why are you so loud?" Zoro asked when he walked over with a glass of water. He threw the glass behind him and pushed Taco out of the way. He held both of Bikki's hands and he looked to her as if he'd come down with "I'm-turning-into-Sanji" Syndrome. "Bikki!" his voice was strangely sincere.

"Huh," She blinked and stared back at him. Zoro smiled a huge smile that she hadn't seen in forever and Bikki's face turned a deep shade of red. "Why are you acting weird, this is totally out of…" She couldn't finish her sentence because Zoro pulled her into a hug and a kiss. Taco was lying on the ground, being dramatic. Nobu walked into the room and shook his head.

"As soon as she wakes up you start making out…great way to help her get oxygen." He grumbled as Zoro pulled away and stopped his out of character behavior.

"It's okay…I'm fine now." Bikki said sitting up and smiling at Zoro. He blushed slightly at what he had just done. Nobuhiro frowned at everyone becoming so lax.

"Not everything is fine…" Nobu said as he caught everyone's attention. He was dressed in his robes from the underworld. "I'm going back to see what Ryuunosuke is up to."

"Oh, like in those movies with the one guy who infiltrates the base and then the team comes in and does stuff…and…" Taco said, trailing off. Nobu nodded as he pulled his hood over his head. Taco jumped up. "No, you can't leave!"

"Huh," Nobuhiro choked. Taco clung to him. Zoro and Bikki stared at the two of them confused.

"You can't leave me." She said sadly, her sudden demeanor change scaring everyone. "I don't want something scary to happen to you!" Nobuhiro stared at her, not knowing what to say. It seemed like Taco was serious about caring about him. She had tears welling up in her eyes. She was almost trembling.

"I'm not going to get hurt…" Nobu said, giving Taco a small smile. Taco padded at her eyes with her fingers, trying to disguise her tears. "Don't worry about me." Bikki gave Zoro a look and whispered:

"Reminds me of a certain couple of dumbasses…"

Zoro cut his eyes at her.

"Us…" he said matter-of-factly. Bikki sighed. _Are we really that sappy sometimes?_ She said to herself as she got off the couch and went over to Taco who was releasing Nobu from a hug.

"Okay, so you're going to go and take a look-see about Ryuu and his devious plans…" Bikki asked, double checking on Nobuhiro's motives. The green eyed one nodded. He did a little wave of farewell and disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Taco slumped in posture and started to sulk in the corner. Bikki glared.

"This isn't an anime you know!" She huffed as she dragged her friend out of the emo corner.

"But I miss him alreadyyyyy" She whined. Zoro watched from the couch, shaking his head in shame. _I can somehow smell a very idiotic adventure coming up…_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Evil lurks…

A chocolate skinned woman with gold hair and green eyes was pacing back and forth in a grand chateau similar to that of Ryuunosuke's. Only because it was Ryuunosuke's and…she was his brand new wife. The little devil horns that poked from her mane of gold hair were devilishly cute, but most succubus looked rather attractive. She picked up a vase in the bedroom she had been pacing in.

"Stupid wretched underlings…they disgust me…" She snarled as she glared at the vase in her hand. She threw it across the room and it smashed against the wall. "I hate men, even the undead ones…so stupid…"

Without a second thought, Lethe disappeared in a puff of black smoke…

Bikki was walking around in the city, chewing on some Swedish fish and staring off into space as she walked along with Zoro by her side. Fall was coming, but what with global warming, it was still rather warm. The city was a beehive in spring weather; people were fluttering about it in a complete tizzy. Amongst the madness, Bikki spotted a familiar face. Out of all the cities in the world, this was where she saw that same girl again. A fellow Zoro fan girl; a Zoro sibling if you will…

Bikki started to wave, she waved to Orange (the Zoro sibling) so drastically, her arm looked like a noodle.

"Orange!" She called out to her. Orange turned her head and then smiled from ear to ear. Zoro was watching the whole time, in slight awe. The two girls embraced in a hug, held hands and started to spin in circles together. Zoro felt like he wanted to sink into the ground or slip into a dark corner. _What the heck are they doing…in the middle of the street?_

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Orange said to Bikki. Bikki nodded quickly.

"Yeah, it has…" She turned to look at Zoro who had his arms crossed and was a ways off from them. "Uh…"

"Hm?" Orange said as she craned her neck to see behind Bikki. "Who's that?"

Bikki froze for a moment. Her heart pretty much stopped for five seconds; five seconds that felt like an eternity. _Should I tell her…that…I have…Zoro living in my apartment…? _

"Oh, that's just…"

"Wow! Zoro-kun" Orange piped and she rushed over to him. Zoro looked at Orange with his usual expression of "badass"-ness. Bikki's face dropped and she couldn't move again. "You're a really good cosplayer!" Bikki could have exploded when she heard Orange say that to Zoro. She straightened up her posture and went over to them to introduce them.

"Uhh, Orange, this is…" She began, but her tongue tied itself up. _What am I going to say?! …Gotta make up a name…a name damn't! _Orange's eyebrows perked up in suspicion, and slight confusion. "Bob."

"BOB?!" Zoro yelled and he looked at Bikki like she was crazy. Orange backed up, concerned for her life. "What a stupid name!"

"Bob's a good name…" Bikki said, looking away. Zoro shook his head.

"No, if you're going to give me a fake name, pick something cool." He said. Orange stared at Bikki.

"What's going on here?" She asked. Bikki sighed. She should just tell her…the truth always comes out in the end anyway.

"This is Zoro." Bikki said, her hand was out gesturing to the swordsman that the both of them have loved/lusted for all their lives since they knew who he was. "And, we kind of have…something…" Orange blinked. There was a silence, though there was an ever moving crowd of people around them and the traffic was never quiet in this city.

"Zoro…" She repeated. Bikki nodded. Orange burst into laughter and she held her stomach. "He can't be Zoro!"

The couple exchanged looks. They didn't want to say anything. Should they act like he wasn't really him, or should they tell her again and again until she understood what they were saying?

"Okay…you're coming to my apartment!" Bikki said firmly as she did a pose. Orange smiled widely again.

"That was the idea." She said.

They went back to the apartment that has been a sort of HQ for Netherworld affairs. Orange and Bikki had been talking since they began to head back, and by the time they got to the apartment Bikki was trying to convince Orange that Zoro was Zoro. Orange didn't believe her of course, even when Zoro went and started to "nap".

"It's so nice of you to visit." Bikki said serenely, though she was getting frantic. Orange nodded as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah…I just wanted to see how you were doing…I'm really killing two birds with one stone." She said. Bikki nodded as she crossed her legs into a "pretzel" on the couch. "I'm here for a film festival, but I'm also staying longer to visit you."

"That's so nice of you" Bikki said getting giddy again. They spent pretty much the rest of the day talking and doing girly catch up stuff…(nothing REALLY girly, I promise you. xD)

In the Netherworld:

Nobuhiro was slinking around in the dark corridors of his family's chateau. It was eerily silent and no one seemed to be doing anything. There was usually at least one person walking around the house, sometimes for "security measures" or just admiring the old paintings on the wall of ancestors.

"I wonder…" Nobu said as he peered at his great-great-great grandfather's potrait. "Who is this infertile new wife Ryuu has?" A pair of gleaming green eyes glared at Nobu from the darkness of the adjacent hallway.

"She's nothing but a conniving whore." Arisa's voice said roughly as she stepped out of the darkness. Nobuhiro almost jumped out of his robes when he heard her speak.

"That's no way to talk about your sister-in-law." Nobu replied when he regained his composure. Arisa continued to glare.

"She's not my sister-in-law. I refuse to accept her into the family." She snapped and as she said so, she pulled down the hood of her robes. Nobu noticed her attire.

"Why are you dressed for travel?" He asked quickly changing the subject. Arisa's hands clenched into fists.

"I'm leaving home just like you." She said. "But, don't change the subject! I know why you're here…" Nobuhiro swallowed harshly. Arisa was too smart for him to try to outwit.

"Then why am I here?" He asked, trying to outwit her anyway. Arisa smirked, her glare becoming less menacing.

"To be nosey." She said plainly. "You want to see what Ryuunosuke is doing as king and why his wife can't produce any royal babies for him." Nobu made a face.

"Yeah…you got me." He said playfully. Arisa blinked confused. Her fists relaxed now, and her posture became less intimidating. Nobuhiro overestimated his half sister. She was still young, and it was easy to fool her. He smiled like a big brother should.

"Dad's still sick y'know. He isn't exactly dead yet…" She said to her half brother. Nobu's brows rose.

"Really?" He asked amazed, even though that "man" wasn't really his father, it was a bit of a relief that he wasn't dead yet. Maybe if he miraculously became well suddenly, Ryuu could be dethroned. Arisa nodded and put her hood back on her head.

"I should get going…Mother thinks I'm just going on a trip to see how you're doing…" She informed him. Nobuhiro looked down at his feet.

"So, mom really did put me out of her mind. She can't monitor what I'm doing anymore?" He queried sullenly.

"You've been disowned, remember?" Arisa said, not knowing how the words cut at Nobu so badly. He glanced up at her and frowned.

"I remember just fine, I don't need you reminding me." He said using all of his strength to hold back his tears. "Go ahead to the surface, I have to meet this sister-in-law of ours before I go back." Arisa looked as troubled as Nobuhiro. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings so suddenly.

"If you want to see Lethe, you have to come to the surface too. She's not here." Arisa told him, trying to redeem herself from her previous mistake. Nobu felt like he was shocked with a bolt of lightning.

"Lethe?" He said confused. Arisa nodded.

"Yeah, that's Ryuu's wife." She said, "Is…there a problem? Did you date her back in high school?" Nobu made a face expressing great disgust. _Why would I date that bitch? She tried to kill me…literately, in high school…what the hell…why is everyone from high school reappearing in my life? I thought that shit was done and over with! _

"She's…a succubus…HOW THE HELL DO YOU MARRY A SUCCUBUS!" Nobu snapped rather loudly. Arisa recoiled from his yell. "That's it, you're coming with me! We're finding Lethe and …I don't even know…we might have to kill her."

"What?!" Arisa yelped. "I'm not a fighter! I'm more like a mage!" She squirmed about to throw a temper tantrum, but they both vanished in a puff of green smoke.

The two of them were standing in Nobuhiro's poor excuse for an apartment. Taco wasn't there like he thought she would be so he was slightly relieved.

"…What is this about mages? Have you been playing that damn PS2 you found?" Nobu asked as he walked into his bedroom to change clothes. Arisa sat on the couch that had been saved from the curb.

"Uhhh, …yeah, kind of." She admitted as she took her robe off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Sexy time?

Orange had to go back to her hotel for the night. The departure wasn't as tearful as Bikki thought it would be. Orange would visit again later during her stay in New York. Zoro finally woke up from his "nap". He seemed like he was bothered by something.

"What's the matter with you?" Bikki asked as she got into bed. Zoro didn't budge from his position on the bed. He stared Bikki down with his stern eyes. She stared back, her eye brows arched in bemusement.

"I haven't had the chance…" Zoro said as he sat up and inched over to Bikki. His lips turned into a smirk. His arms wrapped around Bikki's waist and she gave him a look of surprise. Though it has been a little while, she was still having trouble comprehending such madness. If Zoro was open about his love life in the canon story line, he sure as hell wouldn't like someone so stupid, hypocritical, and insecure like Bikki. Her hazel eyes stared wildly into Zoro's jet black eyes as his face encroached on her personal space. "To do this kind of thing…" Zoro's lips met with hers in a soft kiss. No tongue, not yet at least. The usual case of a soft pink blush in her cheeks happened upon Bikki. Zoro took a moment before kissing her again, to gaze upon her oval face. She was still a bit shocked. He rolled his eyes at her and decided against trying to be mushy with her.

"Hey hey, I wanted you to keep going…" She said while he unraveled himself from her body. He was back in his sleeping position now, hands behind the back of his head and a disinterested expression on his face.

"You need to stop that…" Zoro said suddenly. Bikki made a face.

"Stop what?"

"That whole…I'm-not-good-enough thing…"

"I can't help it. I'm conditioned that way."

"Condition yourself not to be that way. Have some self esteem."

Bikki pouted. She did have self esteem. Okay, not that much but it was still there. She turned on her side so she wasn't facing Zoro. He was right though. It's been said many a time, both verbally and in those silly women's magazines, that men don't like it when a girl has no self esteem. Her head dropped when she realized how lucky she was to get this far in a relationship and with Zoro at that.

"Okay… I'll be good…" She said suddenly. She turned over and didn't see Zoro lying on her bed. Her brows rose and she turned back around and saw Zoro standing before her in boxers.

"Good, as in good to yourself…and me…right?" He said. Without warning, Zoro tackled her and she became lost in one of those sexy time moments. That's one of those times when writers get lazy and don't want to expand on how the manhood enters the womanhood and does dirty things. This writer will say there was some S&M involved.

The next morning, Bikki woke up, sore all over and decided not to get out of bed. Zoro on the other hand seemed perfectly fine. Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling Bikki wasn't expecting to see Taco and Nobu standing in front of her with anger seething from them.

"What?" Bikki said when she finally directed her sight on the two. Taco had her arms crossed and she leaned forward as she spoke, like she was on some television series or something.

"'What' is right. What the hell are you doing in bed when we have business to conduct?" She said, getting angrier by the second. Nobu looked less angry.

"Uh, don't take out your anger on her…" Nobu said. He became the opposite of angry. "We'll get to play some other time…"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Taco said as she smacked Nobu's arm. He recoiled. She hit pretty damn hard. "JUST CAUSE SHE'S THE MAIN CHARACTER DOESN'T MEAN SHE CAN HAVE SEX IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISIS!"

"Oi, keep your voice down!" Zoro said from the living room. Another voice accompanied him.

"Yeah, no one needs to know all of that!"

Bikki's face became more confused. Nobu put his hand on his face and shook his head slowly.

"My sister's here. We have a lead on Ryuu's wife." He said. He smiled weakly. "She's the one who can't have kids and…that's why Ryuu suggested you for a surrogate." Taco mumbled something about being pregnant already. Nobu gave her a look and then went back to explaining. "Now, don't be a moron and try something stupid. You'll just get kidnapped and we'll have to save you…"

"It's going to happen anyway." Taco said. Bikki nodded.

"Yeah, I'm like Princess Peach or something." She said. Nobu walked out the room for a lack of a good reply. Taco laughed and went over to the bed to drag Bikki out of it.

"You're an idiot…" She said. Bikki frowned.

"And you're not?" She said. Taco punched Bikki in the arm when she stood up beside her and walked out the bedroom. Bikki sighed and followed her out the room.

In the living room, Zoro and Arisa were sitting on the couch drinking beer together. Bikki tilted her head in bemusement.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking alcoholic beverages?" She asked. Arisa looked at the bottle as if she was reading the ingredients.

"It's not a big deal…It's not like I'm going to be driving or anything…" She said. Nobu was standing in the kitchen and a fork was sent flying from his hand and landed on Arisa's head.

"NO DRINKING!" He said and she had some trouble getting the fork out of her head. Taco took a seat beside Arisa, snickering. Zoro was shaking his head before drinking more.

"Okay…since we're all here…" Nobu began as he stood in front of the T.V. with green smoke diffusing around him. Arisa rolled her eyes. He was using his magic just to be cool. Another fork went flying and she smacked it away and it hit Zoro in the head. His eyes darkened but he didn't act on his emotion, except he broke the beer bottle in his hand.

"That's enough you three!" Bikki said as she took a seat on the arm of the couch next to the angered swordsman. She motioned to Nobu. "Go on with your…spiel." Nobu nodded, as he eyed Zoro warily.

"Uh, ok… So, Lethe, Ryuunosuke's wife, is here. She's looking for William." Nobu said. "Which means, she'll probably yell at him for losing you," He pointed to Bikki as if they all didn't know that already. "And then she'll come looking for us to kick our asses."

"You said "kick our asses" as if she really is going to kick our asses." Zoro said while Bikki started to pick the glass shards out of his left hand.

"You're the only strong person here." Nobu said monotonously. Arisa raised her hand like a kid at school. Nobu nodded to her.

"Umm, Sensei… I am taught well in the art of magicks." She said. Nobu threw a fork at her and she smacked it away again and it hit Zoro in the head…again. He picked up a bottle of beer and threw it at Nobu with his right hand and Bikki started to yell at everyone. Nobu caught the bottle with his magic and then placed it down.

"Y'all need to stop playing around." Taco said.

William stared up at Lethe as she hovered over him with a whip in hand.

"Either you go and get that girl, or I'll kill you and then get her myself." She said her mouth twisted in a grotesque frown. William scrambled to his feet and did a small bow as Lethe crossed her arms and smirked evilly. He puffed away in red smoke and Lethe puffed away as well, in her black plumes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: It Begins…

There was uproar upstairs again. Mr. Pon did not appreciate that at all. He got up from his couch and headed out his apartment. The last time he heard this kind of ruckus was when his chandelier crashed into his table. The peculiar couple upstairs, what were their names again… Well, those two had some serious rough times…

Mr. Pon banged on the door hard enough to blast a hole in it.

"Oh shit." Bikki said as Zoro picked up the coffee table to throw at Arisa. Taco was sitting on the kitchen counter watching intently.

"Get the door." She said. Bikki glared at her and then glared at Zoro who put the table back down slowly. Arisa and Nobu, these two were entangled in some sort of wrestling grapple, stopped pulling at each others faces.

Bikki got the door and Mr. Pon stared at her bitterly.

"What, may I ask, is going on?" He said calmly, but his voice was edged with irritation. Bikki cleared her throat as Zoro stood behind her pulling glass out of his hand.

"We were…playing charades."

"That's a damn lie."

Silence enveloped the atmosphere. Bikki couldn't ease Mr. Pon's stony gaze. He was just so damn pissed!

"Uhh,"

"You have one more chance before I report you to the Super…GOT IT?" Mr. Pon yelled as he pointed a finger at Bikki, almost close enough to her face to pick her nose. (LOL) Zoro raised his brows when Mr. Pon whipped around and headed for the elevator. Bikki's head drooped as she turned around, the door closed slowly. Zoro was still picking out glass.

"Doesn't that sting?" She asked him once all the glass was out. Taco hopped off the counter to separate Nobu and his younger sister. Zoro shook his head as he flexed his bloodied hand.

"Not a bit." He said as he showed her his palm. Bikki backed away.

"Ew, blood." She said. Though, she liked the taste of blood. Zoro shrugged and walked into the bedroom. Nobu, Arisa, and Taco did a salute to Bikki as she began to follow Zoro into the bedroom.

"We're gonna go now." Nobu said as he became at ease. Arisa and Taco nodded.

"Yeah, you two are gonna have some more sex, right?" Arisa said whipping out a cam-corder. Taco and Nobu boxed her over the head.

"How rude!" Taco said, putting her foot on Arisa's fallen figure. Nobu wrung his hands worriedly.

"Excuse my sister, she's new to…etiquette…in general." Nobu said. Taco crossed her arms in her usual huffy fashion.

"So, some more moss sex before it's too late?" Taco asked, jealous she didn't have the time, or the blatant I-don't-care-a-crisis-is-going-on attitude, to have sex so much. Nobu and Bikki had a super-deform face moment. (That's the best I can explain those jaw drop moments XD)

"Okay, that didn't just happen." Nobu said, putting tape on Taco's and Arisa's mouth. "You two better stay on your toes, unlike last time. I'm staying at Taco's so I'll be close by if something happens." Bikki nodded. Nobu waved to her as he walked out the apartment with his insane semi-girlfriend and his idiot sister. Bikki sighed heavily and dragged her feet going into the small kitchenette to find the first aid. Zoro was probably asleep already. Always sleeping…

Walking into the room, Bikki had a hand covering most of her face and she appeared to be extremely tired. When she looked up, Zoro was laid out on the bed, snoring softer than usual. Bikki knelt at his bed side and took his hand to dress it with gauze and medical tape. He twitched in his sleep, and mumbled something she couldn't decipher. Once that was all said and done, she climbed into bed, despite the time of day, and fell asleep beside her green haired love.

William was leaning against a street light, and he was mistaken for a male street walker several times. A couple of women, and men, asked him how much he was asking for, and he said none…apparently, people thought that meant he was giving them the option of "bill me later".

"I should have just killed them." He said out loud as looked at his claw like fingernails. "Do I really look like a street walker?" He glanced up at the street light, moths fluttering about its poor yellow light. Will sighed and started to walk in the direction he found Bikki. Why hadn't he taken her back? Why'd he let her go in the first place?

"I couldn't take them both at the same time…" Will said, aloud again. His hands were deep in his pockets and his brain was in another place. What was he going to do with her anyway? Just give her to Lethe…so she can have Ryu's kids…? Another heavy sigh and an awkward glance at the city around him… What was it that he was in it for anyway? Power…yes that was it. Will suddenly felt an itch…a terrible itch… He saw a man walk out of an office building with a woman. He approached them cautiously, in case they wanted to…have a bill me later experience with him.

"Excuse me…" Will said. The man stared at him and then smiled personably. The woman continued to ignore him though.

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to have any smokes on you?" Will asked.

"Oh, yeah I do…" the man dug into his pockets and pulled out a pack of Marlboro (that's the brand, right? xD) and gave Will a couple of his cigarettes.

"Thanks."

"D'you need a light?" The man asked as the woman beckoned a taxi. Will shook his head no, and walked on.

With a cigarette in his mouth and the sweet cancer inducing stick satisfied him, Will breathed easier, despite the trauma it could cause him if he were human.

"That's better…much better." He said as he reached the stoop of the apartment building Bikki lived in. He kicked the door down, just like last time, and rushed up the stairs, to get himself excited from the running. By the time he was at the apartment door, he was too hyped up to care what he was doing to the place and if he did have some strange superficial feelings for the big breasted girl that everyone was so obsessed over he forgot about them. His true nature was brought out after a good run, it brought him back to the old days, when he was new to the constant bloodthirsty life he was forced into. It brought him back to running away from danger and running towards dinner. He licked his lips as he changed his plan from busting down the door to knocking in the most civilized way possible and taking the girl by force. That big breasted girl…by force…he smiled widely at the thought of taking her by force…

"Heh, bill me later…"

He knocked, and then a shout from the far reaches of his mind burst out almost knocking him to his knees. He whipped his head around confused, not realizing that he wasn't really hearing things.

"You idiot." Lethe's voice snarled. Will wanted to tear his ears off whenever he heard her speak. How the hell did she get into his mind?

"What did I do now?" He asked her. Lethe snorted.

"Yes, you truly are a dumbass… What did you do now? You're getting those stupid feelings. They're nothing. Remember that, you just like the big boobies…I have some of those, you do know that… You can get a pair of those any day, or night in your case…" She chuckled at her lame joke, "The only good she's for right now, is having Ryu's kids for me. Just kidnap her…make it snappy."

"You're pretty damn chatty for a disembodied voice." Will said as he knocked again. Lethe appeared beside Will and he really did fall to his knees this time.

"I'll rip your mouth out so you can't say shit like that to me. You do realize I'm going to be the overlord of everything pretty soon. Everything will be under my control…the only thing that stands in my way is my inability to have kids…and your obsession with huge breasts."

"I'm not obsessed!"

"Aren't all men obsessed with those?" A sleepy Bikki added as she stared at the two at her door. The three of them looked at each other.

"Uhhh,"

Zoro poked his head over Bikki's shoulder to chime in.

"I'm not completely obsessed…" He said as his hands wandered around her torso. Lethe and Will stared at each other.

"You're coming with us." Lethe said blandly as she grabbed Bikki's arm. Zoro grabbed the other arm. Will stared.

"No," Zoro whined sleepily. Bikki looked at him, drowsily, her eyes drooping.

"Don't let this crazy heifer take me away…" She whined in response. Lethe let go. Bikki hugged onto Zoro and stared at Lethe's shock stricken face.

"HEIFER?" She roared. Will ran and did a roll to hide behind a trash receptacle.

"OH SHIT!" He yelled as he rolled. Lethe puffed up her face like Jigglypuff and pulled out a marker.

"I am not a heifer! DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN COW TO YOU?" She huffed. Zoro and Bikki looked to each other, smirked, and then shook their heads.

"Not really…but you act like one." Bikki said.

"WATCH OUT!" Will yelled.

Warning, I did something retarded like this before in one of my Yugioh G/X fanfics…

Bikki woke up in a dark room.

Zoro woke up, feeling extremely furry.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: What the fuck…

Nobu snapped awake in the middle of the night, feeling nauseas.

"FUUUUCCKKKK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Taco woke up slowly.

"What's your problem?" She asked. He looked at her through the darkness of the room.

"I slept through it…Lethe and William arrived and I was sleeping the whole time."

"That's what you get for having half ass sex with me." Taco said turning over to go back to sleep. Nobu looked at her slumbering figure.

"If I wasn't so stressed out, it wouldn't be half ass…and besides, my sister's in the other room on your couch." He said as he got up to leave. Taco mumbled "whatever" to him and went back to sleeping. Nobu rolled his eyes and puffed on over to Bikki's place.

Zoro looked around the room, everything seemed so much bigger than usual. He looked down at his hands…

"Oh…my…FUCKING GOD!" Zoro yelled. Nobu appeared before him, looking larger than life. He almost stepped on him.

"Whoa, …" He looked down at Zoro…the peculiarly green cat. He tried not to laugh.

"Don't you dare…if you fucking laugh, I'll scratch your eyes out." Zoro said. Nobu bent down to Zoro's level and scooped him up into his arms.

"Aren't you a cute weird little kitty." He said as he pet Zoro on the head. He couldn't help but purr and make a cute kitty face. "Aww, how'd this happen Zoro?"

Zoro stopped purring and looked at Nobu. That bastard.

"I don't remember, but…" Zoro said, "I don't like having my balls hanging out like this…"

"What…"

Nobu threw Zoro across the room and ran into the bathroom. Zoro landed on his feet, like all cat swordsmen do. (LAWL) He pranced into the bathroom to scratch Nobu up as much as he could.

"Asshole."

"I'm not the one who got turned into a damn cat…" Nobu said as he placed him on top of his sister's sleeping body. Taco walked into the room wearing lingerie and she stared at the green cat.

"What the hell is that?" She asked as she rounded the couch to lean on Nobu. She was hardly awake.

"Uh, long story…"

"Where's that idiot?" Taco asked, referring to the Princess Peach of the fan fiction. Nobu shrugged.

"Blame the cat. It looks like a dumbass." Taco said, knowing that the cat was Zoro.

"We weren't even completely conscious. C'mon now…" Zoro said as Nobu stroked him until he started to purr. Taco smacked Nobu's hand away from Zoro.

"He's a bad role model for all those Mario wanna-bes." Taco said, "He doesn't deserve to purr so soon." Arisa stirred in her sleep.

"…But he's so cute." Nobu said, despite the stinging scratches he had on his arms and legs.

"He's got a drinking problem, and he'll probably pee up everything…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nobu asked. Arisa stirred again. Zoro rose what he had for eyebrows.

"I'm not gonna…"

"Shut up! The only cats that are allowed to speak are those that are on Sailor Moon and Salem from Sabrina the teenage witch. YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE THOSE CATS! SHUT UP!" Taco roared, thwacking Zoro on the head. He got to his feet and grabbed Taco's hand and started to bite her. She threw him to the side.

"Don't be so mean!"

"What's going on?" Arisa asked. Taco looked at her hand, and Zoro was licking his paws. Nobu gave his sister a reassuring look.

"You know magick…the other kind, not the crap that I know…" Nobu asked. Arisa nodded.

"Y-yeah, but how'd that idiot become a cat…?" She asked. Her brother rolled his eyes without responding verbally and stood up to scoop up the green cat.

"All right, we have to go to the Netherworld…" Nobuhiro said as his cloak floated towards him, enveloping him and the kitty Zoro.

"Oh HAYL no!" Arisa said, springing up from the couch. "I'm not going back there!"

"Then you stay here." Taco said. "I'll go with Nobu, and you can stay and hold down the fort."

"Okay." Arisa said, agreeing all too easily. Nobuhiro glared at his sister, but then gave up on his brotherly plan to drag her back home. She wanted to run away anyway, so why bring her back to the (literal) hellhole she hated to be in. Though, her father was dying, and her mother was targeted by millions of assassins… Nobu and Taco held hands, Zoro clutched to Nobu, digging his claws in him. They puffed away, and Arisa popped off the couch to find food.

Bikki's eyes stung when Lethe turned on the bright lights in the white room. She was sitting on an exam table, just like at the doctor's office, wearing a hospital nightgown. Lethe wasn't alone. She had a nurse standing behind her wearing a white nurse dress with the white hat upon her head, Red Cross and all. Her short spiky hair deterred the motherly nurse demeanor and gave off a spunky vibe.

"Are you ready?" Lethe asked the nurse. Bikki raised a brow. The nurse nodded and closed in on Bikki.

"Are _you _ready?" The nurse asked Bikki. The raven haired captive snorted.

"No, I'm not ready."

The nurse shrugged and turned to Lethe.

"She's not ready." She said. Lethe glared at the nurse.

"She has no say in this!" Lethe barked. The nurse, better known as Becky, raised her palms as if saying, "Can't help you there, bud."

"I can't force a patient to sacrifice her body for someone else's kids. Who would want to have kids without any say, and then not even get paid for it?" Becky said as she turned to leave the room. Lethe was getting pissed off.

"I'll just have to go to a different clinic…" Lethe said as she tossed Bikki's clothes at her. They had appeared from seemingly no where. "C'mon, we've got to artificially inseminate you…"

"Why?" Bikki asked as she slipped on her jeans with the gown still on. "Why me?"

"Because, my husband wants you to have his babies."

"…He's still on that? And you're condoning this?" Bikki asked, her shirt now on and the gown on the exam table. Lethe smirked.

"All for power…" She said as they puffed away.

"OLLY OLLY OXEN FREEEEE!" Taco yelled into the empty hallways of the dark nether castle. Nobuhiro didn't speak. He merely made a face of distaste. "Heh, how'd you like that?"

"Not very much," Zoro said, speaking for Nobuhiro. Taco stuck her tongue out at Zoro.

"You shouldn't talk…dumbass." She said, giving him the finger. Nobu found his voice by this time. He took a deep breath, just in case he was getting the jitters, as most usually anxious people do.

"Remember you two; we're here to save Bikki." He said, setting Zoro down on the cold stone floor. Zoro looked up at Nobu and nodded. Taco did a little pose and nodded as well.

"Yeah, we're here to save Princess Peach!" she said. Nobu made another face but started walking and the other two followed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Whoa

Bikki rubbed her nose as Lethe led her down a dark hallway. Lethe's natural walking stance was like a cat walk. She was the embodiment of what the world thought was beautiful. She had the full breasts, naturally, a small waist, naturally, broad shoulders, naturally, elegance, a flawless face, tall amazon-like build. What was there not to love? Lethe turned to look at the meager, down to earth, underrated, beauty of a normal woman. Bikki looked down at the ground as she trudged behind her. That was what made Lethe ugly, the hideous disposition she had. That sneer that always screwed up her usually flawless face. The glare that boiled the lovely look in her eyes, that was what made her less than perfect.

"I don't see why he wants to have kids with _you_, but if I can give him what he wants, he'll give me what I want." Lethe said finally, amidst the darkness. Bikki looked up after Lethe turned to face ahead of them.

"And what would that be?" She asked the succubus. Lethe did not turn to face the girl again, but smiled and continued to walk.

"I've told you, power, my dear." She began, "He told me that if I was able to give him a child, he'll hand over all of his power to me…and if that child comes from you, that gives me bonus points. I can kill his father AND mother and be free to rule this worthless pit of hell."

"Worthless?" Bikki inquired innocently. _What is she gonna do with a worthless pit of hell? _

"I'll have the power to raise this cesspool of scum to the World of Light and take over from there. Soon the whole entire planet will be under my control." Lethe said, now rubbing her perfectly manicured claw-like hands together greedily.

"Oh, you sound so cliché talking about world domination. Can't you think of something else?" Bikki pointed out boldly. Lethe stopped in her tracks and this frightened the young mortal woman. The gold haired immortal whipped around to face her.

"What makes my idea of world domination cliché? I'll have all the men in shackles…a lovely dark world of Sadomasochistic sex!" Lethe explained, "How is that cliché?" Bikki blushed at the idea.

"What if the woman preferred to be the one in shackles?" Bikki asked. Lethe tilted her head to the side as if she were confused.

"I've never heard of such a thing amongst succubus women. Submissive mortal women will be conditioned to be aggressive and domineering. That is all." Lethe continued, grinning wildly. "Are you implying that you're one of those weaklings?" Bikki's blush deepened.

"Maybe…"

"You're more pathetic than I thought. You let that green haired brute bully you around during sex, huh?" Lethe practically spat the words out, "Truly pathetic."

Running down the hallways was not a very good plan, for Ryuu had assigned guards to patrol some of the rooms and corridors. Zoro was chosen to be the scout in case they reached a crucial section of the chateau. Taco stood close to Nobu as he tried to remember where everything was. The place was so huge, two or three small villages could fit inside.

"The master suite should be around the corner…" Nobu finally said as he removed his fingers from his temples and opened his eyes. Taco pat him on the back.

"You're really good at this stuff. I wish I had some super powers or something." She commented gleefully. Nobu smiled weakly.

"Well sometimes, I wouldn't recommend them to anyone." He said. Zoro looked at the two as if he wanted to tell them to shut up, but he didn't, he merely rounded the corner to check things out. To his surprise, he saw the two people they were looking for. They were about to enter a room, Lethe putting her hand on a door knob and Bikki standing behind her looking worn with dismay. Zoro wanted to run to her, but he couldn't face her on four legs. It just wasn't fitting for the moment.

"What do you see, kitty?" Taco asked condescendingly. Nobu snickered a bit.

"A lot…She's right there with that annoying demon lady." Zoro said, a feral growl building up inside him. Nobu felt a jolt of energy run through him.

"What?! That's crazy! We're only on chapter fifteen and we found them already?" He said, rather loudly. Taco shushed him.

"That bitch is gonna hear you!" She said. A puff of black smoke plumed about the three of them and it was indeed not too soon for something like this to happen. They found those two in this chapter for a good reason. The smoke did not clear like it usually does and Nobu became more nervous when he heard a scream. Something thwacked him over the head and he fell to the stone floor in a small pool of his own blood.

Back in the World of Light, Arisa felt a jolt of pain rush into the back of her head. She winced as she stared at the television with a bottle of beer in her hand.

"Why today of all days, does my brother have to get into a mess?" She said aloud as she summoned her robe into the room. As her hood rose up over her head she muttered a spell and she disappeared, reappearing beside Nobu's unconscious body. She nudged him with the toe of her boot. The green cat walked over to her cautiously.

"That was fast…" Zoro said. Arisa averted her gaze from Nobu to Zoro.

"Ah, Mr. Zoro, I almost forgot about your predicament." Arisa said to him as she knelt down to examine the both of them. "I'll fix you up after I tend to my idiot brother." Zoro nodded and backed away giving Arisa some space to fix Nobuhiro's wounds. She raised her hands up for affect, because there was really no need for any hand gestures. All of her spells merely needed concentration and words. Nobu stirred slightly, and then his eyes flickered open. He rose up slowly, going from standing on all fours, like Zoro was subjected to, and then getting onto his own two feet.

"Thanks Arisa, I probably would have been there all night." He said putting his hand on the back of his head where his wound used to be. Zoro walked back over, with pleading eyes. Arisa looked at him, still speaking to Nobu.

"No problemo, bro." She said as she measured up Zoro with her index fingers and thumbs. "Now it's time to change sword-boy back into a human."

"Yes, please!" Zoro said, almost painfully. Nobu rolled his eyes. Arisa muttered something swiftly under her breath and an obnoxious blatant "poof!" appeared before them, covering Zoro, as if they were in a comic book. When the smoke cleared, Zoro stood before them, ass-naked.

"Whoa!" Both Nobuhiro and Arisa yelped. Different tones of voice. You can guess who said "whoa!" as if they were going to die of happiness.

Nobu tackled Arisa and pulled her hood over her eyes.

"DON'T LOOK, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" He yelled. Zoro hadn't truly noticed he was completely nude. He was too busy jumping for joy. He stopped abruptly.

"Clothes. Now." He said. Nobu muttered a spell clothing the swordsman. Zoro's swords appeared beside him as well. "Thanks."

"…The pleasure's all mine." Nobu said, sweating. Arisa stood up, her nose still bleeding profusely.

"We need to go save those two." Zoro said, trying to divert all attention on their prior situation as he adjusted his swords to rest on his hip. Arisa's nose did not waiver, it continued to spill out blood. Nobu nodded, handing his sister a handkerchief in the process.

"Yes, let's go." He said.


	16. Chapter 16

**If you read my story, please leave a review. .. I doubt anyone's even reading this besides my friend from school. But whatever, if you read it, please review. If you don't, I won't finish this story. **

Chapter Sixteen: Complications

Lethe stared down at Taco as she sat on the stone floor. She pondered for a moment.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked her self more so than Taco. Bikki was lying on the bed on the other side of the room. She was unconscious due to the anesthesia a mysterious group of doctors and nurses were administering to her. They hovered around her as they prepared to place a certain demonic zygote into her body, but first they had to take a few tests. Taco glanced across the room and gasped.

"What the hell are you doing to her!?" She asked. Lethe snorted.

"Didn't you already know? I'm going to get her to be a surrogate for me. Little does she know, that I'm not exactly fertile, so we're using her eggs instead of mine." Lethe said. Taco's jaw dropped and she was frozen with shock. Lethe smiled wildly as she walked over towards the bed to oversee what was going on.

Shock kept Taco quiet for but a few moments. Upon getting on her feet she walked over to the door and slipped out the room unnoticed. It was too easy. Was Lethe letting her sneak out the room on purpose? Taco ignored the suspiciousness and continued to steal about the dark corridors hoping to find her boyfriend and Zoro. She had to find them before anything happened. With an immense amount of luck, Arisa turned a corner at the same time Taco did and they crashed into each other.

"Watch where you're going!" Arisa snapped as she rubbed her head. Taco jumped to her feet and clenched her fists. Nobu and Zoro appeared from a ways behind Arisa, walking a little too slowly.

"Don't go blaming me for your clumsiness." She snapped back.

"Calm down!" Arisa said, getting to her feet as well. At the sight of his insane girlfriend, Nobu ran towards the two girls and knocked his sister down. He snatched up Taco in an embrace so lovely, and he kissed her passionately. He was so worried for her, mostly because she likes to mouth off.

"Ugh…" Arisa said as she stood up again. Zoro didn't have any right to express distaste. He merely crossed his arms and waited for the other couple to come back down to earth.

"Are you okay?" Nobu asked Taco. She gave him a look and he nodded. He turned around, clearing his throat. "Okay, we're good here. Let's keep moving."

Zoro was already ahead walking swiftly and keeping his ears open for any voices. Nobu glanced at Arisa and Taco before following the directionally challenged swordsman.

"He's actually going in the proper direction for once…" Taco whispered to Nobu. Her boyfriend made a face.

"Don't say that! He might do something stupid!" Nobu replied as he rushed over to a small table adorned with a lamp. He knocked on the wooden table and then calmly walked back over to Taco and Arisa.

"Jeez…" Arisa said, running her fingers through her jet black hair. "Have some faith in him…"

Zoro didn't turn his head or even think about the people walking behind him. It was a flashback from the year prior. Some friends were with him but he knew it was just him and the enemy. Once he set foot into that room, it was on. Zoro was not going to play games anymore.

Someone was tugging on Zoro's shirt. He turned to see who it was.

"You just passed the room." Taco said, pulling him towards the room she had escaped from minutes before. They stood outside of it for a moment, hearing the voices within. The voices were debating on performing the procedure in that room or in another. The voices continued to murmur amongst themselves. Nobu swallowed hard and reached for the door knob in THE most dramatic fashion ever. Zoro pushed him aside and kicked down the door.

"OKAY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE GIRL!" He roared. Arisa cheered him on like a moron and Taco's facial expression cannot be described in mere words. Nobu was down on the ground sobbing from a possibly shattered shoulder. Zoro had pushed him too hard.

"Well, if it isn't that green haired bastard." Lethe said. The medical staff hovering around Bikki stopped what they were doing. Zoro's fury gave the room a chilling feeling.

"We were about to start…until something threw our plans out of sync." Lethe said. Zoro smirked.

"Yeah, that door that I just kicked across the room." He said. Lethe shook her head.

"No, not that…" Her face churned into a dark scowl. Taco and Arisa were down by Nobu's side in the door frame. They didn't notice what was going on with Lethe's face, but they could hear every word.

Zoro had no time to play games, he ran over and sliced the doctors in half. Lethe dodged to the side, trying her best not to get caught in the mess of blood and guts. Zoro snatched the unconscious girl from the bed. The tubes and wires connected to her disconnected, causing a great stir of noises. Lethe charged at Zoro, who was now only using one hand.

"You can't get away!" She said as she rushed at him. Zoro gave her a horrifying death glare, and Arisa cast a freezing spell on her at the same time.

"Oh shit." Zoro said, confused, thinking he froze Lethe with just a look. Arisa shook her head as she pulled her hood over her head. Nobu rose up with the help of Taco as the group reconvened.

"Is she ok?" Nobu asked. Taco supported him while they stood together.

"She looks okay." Zoro said. Arisa went outside the room for a moment. Taco snorted.

"I don't think she's completely okay though. Lethe said something happened…" She said. Zoro put Bikki on his back and headed towards the door. Arisa almost ran right into them on her way back in.

"What the fu…"

"Shh! Ryuu's coming down the hallway! I think he saw me!" She said, flustered and conjuring up a spell as fast as she could. Nobu sighed a heavy sigh.

"Things are going to get really sticky now." He said as the five of them vanished back to the World of Light.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Excuse me?

Bikki woke up from a crazy ass dream. She stared about her surroundings before looking back on the subconscious inner workings of her mind. The apartment she so loved, when and how did she end up back in her home?

"Whatever, as long as this isn't a dream too." She said out loud and she pondered about her dream. It was another one of her pregnant dreams. It wasn't anything new, but it was still crazy. The woman leaned over her bed and started to rummage through the drawer of her night table. After retrieving her diary, she whipped out a pen and described her dream word for word.

While she scribbled, Zoro walked into the room with one of his swords over his shoulder. He didn't say anything while she was writing, he merely opened up the curtains and sunshine poured into the room. She looked up and stared at him.

"G'morning, or rather, Good Afternoon." Zoro said as he turned to face her. She smiled.

"Hey." She closed her diary and hopped off the bed. Zoro stood by the windows, staring at her as if he was in a daze. There was always something taking her away from him. Hopefully, things will cool down and Bikki won't get kidnapped again. She jumped on him and they fell to the floor. "We should be handcuffed to one another."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Zoro said. What with their position, it was an awkward scene to walk in on. Nobu waltzed into the room to check on Bikki, only to see her down on the floor with Zoro.

"Would you two calm down with the sex?" He asked while they rose to their feet, scratching the back of their heads nervously. "Sheesh, this is gonna turn out to be more like a trashy convenience store novel."

"No it won't." Bikki pouted. Zoro nodded as he adjusted his sword onto his side.

"Actually it could. Haven't you been on a fan fiction site?" He said, shaking a finger at her. Bikki looked at him bemused beyond all reason.

"…How do you even know what that is?" She asked. Zoro shrugged. Nobu shook his head.

"Forget I said that at all. We have to discuss a few things."

Everyone was seated in the living room, Nobu stood before them, like he had before. His arms were crossed and his visage was solemn.

"We have to defeat Lethe and Ryuu as soon as possible." He said finally. Arisa picked her nose casually and Taco looked at Nobu with a bored expression on her face.

"…We know that already." Bikki said. Nobu pouted.

"Well act like it, damn't!" He yelled. Zoro glanced at Bikki and then started to crack up. "What're you laughing about?" Zoro stared at Nobuhiro sternly. He stood and crossed his arms, mirroring Nobu's stance.

"You worry way too much." He said. "I can handle Ryuu on my own. I'm the one who put him in a coma, remember?" The raven haired man looked to his feet, his arms dropping to his sides in defeat.

"Yeah…"

"And Lethe is a self absorbed psychopath. It'll be too easy to defeat her." Zoro assured his comrades. Taco clapped as if she was witnessing a play of sorts.

"Well said."

"Shut up." Zoro said. " You don't even do anything."

"Yeah huh! Didn't I just help out with something?" Taco replied. Zoro nodded. "Then go somewhere with that shit!"

"That was…one time…" Zoro said. By now they were in each others faces, ready to pounce and wrestle on the floor. Bikki stood up and dragged Zoro away from Taco, who was about to grapple him into a choke hold.

"That's enough!" Bikki said. "Everyone helps out in their own way."

"She just bitches at me." Zoro said as Bikki held onto his arm to keep him from killing her best friend.

"That's actually a good thing." Nobu said. Arisa nodded.

"Bikki usually gives in to your sexy manliness, so Taco's here to keep your sexy ass in check." Arisa said. Zoro whipped his head to glare at Arisa. Bikki blushed and ended up in a corner. "We can't have you going around on a rampage. You're like…that Kilik guy from Soul Calibur. We need something to keep you from going insane."

"Soul Calibur?" Nobu said. "You need to stop playing video games." Zoro and Arisa ignored Nobu.

"Are you saying I'm like some kind of beast?" He asked Arisa who nodded in response. Bikki, still blushing, remained in her corner. Taco snickered.

"She's hit the mark." Taco said. Zoro glared at Taco, he was ready to kill her. "Don't look at me like that boy!"

The two of them were standing at their full height, face to face as if they were going to duke it out in the middle of the living room. Nobu and Arisa sat cross legged on the floor by the defeated Bikki, watching.

"This should be good." Nobu said.

"Yeah…"

They exchanged looks.

"HOLD IT!" Nobuhiro yelled and he tackled Zoro into the floor. Taco sidestepped and stared at the two sexy men on the floor.

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked. Nobu pinned Zoro by pulling his arms behind him.

"Zoro has monstrous strength, he'll kill you!" He whined. The swordsman broke from the netherworld prince's hold and stood up.

"I can assure you, I wouldn't kill her over some stupid…immature…insults." He said coolly. Bikki finally came back down to earth. Embarrassment finally left her and now she was part of the conversation.

"Okay guys, " She said sternly. "Enough playing around."

"We weren't playing. We were blowing off steam." Arisa said, still cross legged on the floor. Bikki crawled across the floor like a fool and grabbed Taco's legs.

"This must be one of those chapters…" She began. " Where everyone acts like a damn fool and I get embarrassed because my sexual lust for Zoro is exploited." Taco looked down at her best friend.

"Yes…yes it is dear."

"…Can we go back to being serious then?" Nobuhiro asked. Arisa shook her head.

"No, I like chapters like this!"

"DAMN'T ARI, STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Nobu yelled at her. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Nobu never got so mad before.

So the fourth wall was broken, and then continued to be beaten like a dead horse. Nobuhiro didn't like that very much. While our heroes tried to calm down and act like responsible heroes, Lethe was making her move.

"Lord Ryuu!" A servant yelled as he ran down the hallway in a complete tizzy. Ryuu stepped out of his bedroom in a bath robe.

"What is it?" He asked. The servant fell to his knees. He tried to catch his breath and scream out at the same time. Sweat was pouring off of his skin. Ryuu was shocked to see such a thing. It was so cold in that chateau, and nothing ever happened either…what the hell was going on?

"You mother…and your…ill…" The servant broke off to catch his breath more. "They're…" He couldn't say it. Ryuu's heart dropped at the very idea.

"…dead?" Ryuu asked. The servant looked up, his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes…your highness. They've been…murdered." He lowered his head as he said the word and then collapsed from shock and fatigue. Ryuu disregarded his garb, and ran in the direction the servant had come from. Maybe there were clues left behind, or maybe the murderer was still around.

Meanwhile, outside the chateau, Lethe was licking her clawed hands and smirking evilly.

"Now to fully execute plan beta." She said to herself as her eyes flashed evilly in the light of the purple flamed torches that lined the walk way to the castle.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Confrontation!

Ryuunosuke's eyes widened in utter shock when he saw his parents' massacred bodies lay upon the royal blue carpeting, in the pools of their own blood. His father's medical equipment was in shambles, all of the tubing ripped from him and stained with blood. The sight of so much of the redness…and the smell…

Ryuu couldn't help but to fall to his knees. What was he thinking? Trying to find the murderer? How foolish of him…He should have known that he was going to end up seeing his parents…as mangled pieces of bloodied flesh. Who could have done this though? His siblings couldn't have. Arisa loved mom and dad, and though Nobuhiro despised his step-father, he adored his mother, why would he kill her? Ryuu narrowed his eyes into slits of rage.

"He could have snapped…" Ryuu said to himself out loud. The dark prince rose to his feet and snapped his fingers (lolwut?) and was in his usual dark cloaked garb.

A young female servant approached her sire meekly.

"Your highness, where will you be going…at this moment?" She asked. Ryuu glared at her.

"I have to inform my siblings…" He said gruffly, as he poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Of course he was going to inform them, and then he was going to kill his step brother…

A few days passed in the World of Light. Our heroes were all bunked together in Bikki's apartment to prevent another Princess Peach kidnapping. Unfortunately for them, Ryuu had a new approach to harassing them.

"Why hello there…" Ryuu said coolly as he sat on the couch atop his slumbering brother. Arisa had awoken to her second elder brother's contorted face. Her huge green eyes were wide as if she had seen the same gruesome scene of her now dead parents.

"…"

"I had a feeling you'd be speechless, but you guys should know better. You don't really try to hide well." Ryuu said in his drastically more mature voice (compared to his old attitude of being a helpless wimp, where'd that side of him go? I guess Evil Ryuu took over. xD)

"Don't you have a wife to swoon over?" Arisa asked. Ryuu chuckled.

"Yes, but it seems to me that my…excuse me…our parents are dead. How can I go on without them doing all the hard government stuff while I try to have a kid?" He said. Arisa's eyes welled up with tears instantly.

"No…You couldn't have!" She said. Nobu woke up from the sudden energy level in the room. He tried to turn over but he felt a weight on his back. There was evil chuckling going on. The sound coming from atop his backside.

"Okay, Natacha, that's enough out of you. Let me free." He said. Ryuu peered down at his drowsy step brother.

"Who the hell are you calling Natacha? Do I look like a girl to you?" He asked. Nobu really wanted to say 'Hecks yeah, you do" but he refrained.

"What the devil are you doing here?" Nobu asked. Ryuu sighed as he shook his head in shame.

"Mom's dead, and so's our dad…" Ryuu said as he nodded in Arisa's direction.

"…What?" Nobu said.

"Don't play dumb now." Ryuu said, smirking insanely. "You know what you did…Just 'fess up and I won't have to slit your throat." Nobuhiro stared at his brother in disbelief. Dead…those two nutjobs (though, he loved his mom…she was still a psychopath in a body meant for a nun…) …

"Why are you blaming me? What would I gain from killing those two?" Nobu asked. Ryuu nodded as if he was listening to a good song.

"You hated my dad, and you probably hated mommy for marrying him…So to rectify the hell you had to go through the majority of your young adult life… You killed them." Ryuu said. Nobuhiro pushed Ryuunosuke off his back and sat up on the couch amongst the covers.

"It's not in my nature to kill people over old shit." Nobu yelled.

It's almost as if as soon as someone gets loud I make Zoro wake up automatically.

Arisa was huddled into a ball crying. Her parents were dead, and now her brothers were going to kill each other. Who was she to run to now? Who was going to knock them over the head to make them stop? (Where's Nami and her magic fists when you need 'em? xD)

"Okay, what the hell…OH SHIT!" Bikki said as she walked into the living room. Zoro walked in behind her.

"What the fuck is hell…OH SHIT!" He said. (FYI: He was going to ask "WTF is hello shit?" …but yeah.)

"G'Mornin'." Ryuu said as he sat on the floor, still disgruntled yet still doing the psycho-gentleman routine. Bikki ran to her trusty weapon, the broom and Zoro remained… "calm" for the time being. Natacha, better known as Taco, was sleeping in a la-z-boy near by, but was totally knocked out. She must have stayed up playing tetris or something.

"Why the sudden and long awaited visit?" Zoro asked. Ryuu shrugged.

"…My parents were murdered."

"…Good to know." Zoro said. Bikki punched him in the arm.

"Don't be mean." She said. Zoro made a face of comical disbelief.

"Don't be mean?" He said in a high pitched voice. Everyone looked at him funny, except Natacha, she's still asleep. "DON'T BE MEAN?!" He got louder.

"Yeah, that's what she said, bro." Arisa said monotonously. Zoro's face got red.

"THAT GUY IS A HOMICIDAL PSYCHOPATH JUST LIKE HIS CRAZY WIFE! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME NOT TO BE MEAN?!" Zoro yelled at the top of his lungs. Bikki stared at him blankly.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." She said. Zoro held his head as if he had a splitting headache. (Well, yelling like that will do that to your head.)

"And we stand around like its okay that he's sitting amongst us like a friend over for tea." Nobu said in a bitter tone. Arisa made a face.

"As if we could run from him?" Arisa asked. Nobu stuck his tongue out at her.

"Now now…" said a voice. Everyone looked up, except Zoro, he was brooding in a corner (WHOA, that's Tamaki's thing!) and Natacha, she was…still sleeping… "Your parents would not want to see their beloved children bickering after they've gone and perished."

The apartment felt as if it was spinning and it vanished into some sort of rift between the two worlds.

Lol drama


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: It's Super Effective!

"Whoa, where are we?" Arisa said as everyone got to their feet and gazed about the multicolored space about them. Taco stood up, rubbing her head.

"What the hell…"

"I feel like I'm in a video game." Bikki said. Arisa pointed to her accusingly. Zoro's brow arched as he looked at the girls with suspicion.

"See! She plays video games too!" She hollered. Everyone looked at Arisa funny, but instead of watching Arisa point and holler like a small child at Toys R Us, they saw Lethe leap out of the dark shadows in the unseen recesses of the space they were trapped in. Her claws extended into what looked like the claws that Kuro uses to slash his prey, and they ripped Ryuu wide open. (…That's pretty big…)

Four pairs of wide eyes watched in shock. (Swordsman san was unfazed). She just went and killed her husband.

"I'm sorry, dear." Lethe said in a cold voice. "No hard feelings. I'm just doing business." She was standing at the feet of the fallen man and she smirked slightly as her claws retracted back to their usual size. Natacha's hands balled up into fists and her face was contorted with disgust and anger.

"Who the fuck does this bitch think she is…Killing off hot evil bastards…" She muttered under her breath. Nobu reached out to grab her shoulder and tell her to calm down, but Lethe had a hand on Taco's throat. She pressed down on her wind pipe.

"Who's a bitch?" Lethe asked. Her gold eyes were wild as they stared into Taco's fierce dark brown eyes.

"Y-you…" Taco managed to say. Lethe grimaced at the defiant attitude. As soon as her arm muscles twitched in the slightest to crush Taco's throat, Nobu had Lethe pinned to the ground.

"Don't even try it." Nobu said.

"Aw, you're protecting your woman, even though she's just a worthless human wench." The succubus said. She head butted Nobu as they lay there upon the swirling colored plane. The little horns on the top of her head were starting to jut out more prominently, and blood glistened at the tips.

"Nobu!" Taco piped as Bikki grabbed her friend's arm to keep her from doing something romantically stupid. Zoro stood by, his arms crossed and his countenance solemn.

"He'll be fine." He said in a gruff voice. Lethe stood, dusting herself off, while another netherworld prince lay at her feet…fallen. She smirked again.

"Say what you will, but nothing you do will stop my wonderful plan." Lethe said as her hands were in the air and she spun around like a carousel. She laughed like Jesse from Pokemon.

Her audience tilted their heads as if they were too heavy to keep upright.

Lethe's back was to them and she turned her head to look at them with peripheral vision.

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid." She snapped. "Haven't you idiots heard of world domination?" She posed, looking towards where the heavens would be.

"…You told me this already…" Bikki said, breaking the dramatic mood. (though it kind of died when they all tilted their heads in unison).

"Oh yeah, that sado-masochistic world…thing." Taco said. Bikki nodded.

"I bet she made fun of you about it too." Arisa said randomly. Bikki jumped a bit. She was surprised that Arisa somehow knew. "She thinks you're a weakling."

Bikki blushed profusely.

"Damn't…Shut up!" She said in a whiny voice. Arisa snickered.

"Pay attention you idiots! While I destroy your precious world!" Lethe yelled as her back sprouted tattered bat wings and her claws grew long and grotesque. The three girls' faces expressed disgust accompanied with retching noises. "Stop it! This is my true form! Be glad you're able to see me in my glory!"

"What glory?" Arisa asked. Lethe whipped around and a wave of mere energy knocked Arisa onto her ass. Zoro made a face.

"…Fire Emblem?" Bikki said as she tilted her head. She pointed at Lethe as she hopped from one foot to the other excitedly. "You're the Black Knight's sister or something!" Another shock wave and Bikki dodged and ended up tackling Taco to the ground.

"This is serious business!" Taco said as they stood up. "We can't fuck around like dumbasses."

"But, we always do things like this…" Bikki whined. Taco scoffed.

"Yeah, well, we have to break the habit of being retarded about everything. Time to get serious!"

"For once, she's right." Zoro said. Taco threw a fork at him and he fell to the ground with a fork in his forehead, blood trickling down…

"Let's do it to it." Taco said. Bikki snickered.

Lethe was picking her nose while all of this was going on, and when our unconventional heroes finally got with the picture, she was pretty far up her left nostril.

"…"

There was a moment of silence, and then…

"In about an hour, the Netherworld is going to break through its dank skyline and erupt into the World of Light." The succubus informed her audience. They nodded, even Zoro what with his fork'd forehead. "Thusly, my castle will be overlapping many a country. I'll crush your world! I'll start a new one! I'll enslave all of the me—What the fuck!?" There was a fork in her forehead.

"We know your plan already, now fight Zoro and get it over with." Taco said. Lethe blinked, completely bemused. Zoro blinked, too.

"What?" They both asked.

"We can't fight. Only Nobu and Zoro can." Bikki said. Taco nodded.

"And my poor Nobu-baby is knocked out cold" She whined as she looked down at …where Nobu was supposed to be lying.

"Looking for someone?" A female voice said.

"Great, more drama." Arisa scoffed. Lethe looked around, nervous. Who the crap could be there? Two girls jumped from …seemingly no where, with Nobu with them.

"We nursed him back to health" Orange said, smirking, a freakin' halberd in her hands. Becky nudged Orange.

"Don't start using puns." She said. Orange nodded.

"No puns, guys." She said as she pointed to the rest of the gang. They stared at her.

Nobu seemed fine now. What the heck happened to him again…oh yeah he got head butted pretty bad. …That was kinda funny…

"I'll take care of Lethe." Nobuhiro said to Bikki. "I can't have Zoro doing all the fighting, and steal my spotlight."

"What spotlight?" Arisa asked. Another fork to the forehead and she was down on the ground.

"Why don't you fight, since you're so good at throwing forks?" Zoro asked Taco, the fork still in his head, blood was starting to stain his clothes.

"…Magic comic relief forks don't work in serious epic battles." Taco told Zoro. "You should know this. You live on a boat with a chick with magic comic relief fists."

He nodded in response. Orange was wiggling and Becky had the halberd now.

"Is that really Zoro-kun?" She asked. Bikki had a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah! I tried telling you but you wouldn't listen."

"Too good to be true!" Orange said. Bikki nodded.

"Yeah"

They started to do a dance together, and Becky joined in. Now, what the hell? This is supposed to be a super special awesome climax reaching epic confrontation…

"ARE WE GONNA FIGHT OR NOT!?" Lethe yelled. Everyone stopped.

"Who are you again?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, who the hell is THAT!?" Orange asked.

"Some cow." Taco said.

That's when Lethe went over board. _These bastards will pay for mocking me! We're supposed to be fighting right now! The world is in danger! And here they are, making fun of me and fucking around like stupid teenagers… _She thought viciously as everyone went back to chattering about nonsense, and Nobu started making some kind of epic battle rant that no one was listening to.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: FIGHT DAMN'T!

"OH SHIT! IT'S A LION! GET IN THE CAR!" Bikki yelled. Taco thwacked her across the open space. Zoro, Orange, Nobu, Becky, and Arisa all gaped in shock.

"What was that for!?" They asked. Taco was dusting her hands off.

"That's an old ass internet meme, and we're in the middle of a life or death epic battle. It's time to get seriously cereal up in here." She answered.

"Cereal?" Zoro said.

"I could go for some right now." Becky said, rubbing her abdomen.

"Yeah, me, too." Arisa said.

"How long have we been standing here, wasting chapters?" Nobu asked.

"Not that long, I think we're on the third one in this place." Zoro said. Lethe lunged at Nobu and they started wrestling on the ground.

"That was random." Arisa said.

"Not as random as us being asses." Bikki said, her nose bleeding for reasons unknown.

Lethe charged her laser, and blasted a beam of darkness at the gang. Everyone did a rolling dodge to escape certain death. Author's Note: I totally wanted to do a "DO A BARREL ROLL" here :T Lethe turned her attention to Nobu. He stared her down.

"I'm your enemy. 'kay?" Nobu said. "Don't go blasting beams at my friends."

"You can't possibly be asking me a favor…" Lethe said. She turned again and shot a less lethal beam at Arisa. The youngest netherworld sibling put up a shield of sorts and recoiled a tad bit. Nobu charged at Lethe and punched her in the jaw. Lethe stumbled backwards and put a hand to her injured jaw. "You really hit me…"

"…You killed my brother, my mother, my father…and now you're trying to kill my sister AND my friends. I'm not going to let you off easy because you have girl parts." Nobu said as his hands began to emanate energy in the form of a neon green glow. Lethe chuckled.

"So the gloves are off…" She said with a sly smirk. The two of them got into a martial arts fighting stance unknown to the others who were watching intently from the side. The combatants lunged at each other; murderous intent glistened in their eyes… Everyone was on their toes, ready to jump in if Nobuhiro needed any assistance. Surprisingly, for someone who turned out to be the whiny smart guy of the group, Nobu could hold his own very well.

Zoro didn't appreciate it at all, though. He would rather be the one fighting for limb and life, than sitting on the sidelines, gawking and gasping. The swordsman's left hand itched to grasp his swords.

"I hate watching." Arisa said, picking her nose. Orange gave her a perplexed look.

"What are you doing?" She asked, though she knew what the girl was doing…

"Pickin' mah nose, girl." Arisa said, flicking the booger. Bikki jumped.

"Whoa! That's nasty…"

As aforementioned, battle was going on. Due to poor action writing skills, Nobu's epic climatic battle has been reduced to background anti-climatic nonsense while Bikki, Zoro, Orange, Becky, Taco, and Arisa (Did I miss someone?) act crazy, or watch.

"YOUR SOUL MAKES A POOR MEAL!" Lethe yelled as she sent another dizzying blast at Nobuhiro. He did A BARREL ROLL and shot some of his own lasers.

"Such…fragile existence." Nobu said and he rushed, making a mad dash towards Lethe. She left herself wide open while trying to charge her laser again. The Prince of the Netherworld, rightful King of Hades, pounced, piercing Lethe's existence with an energy sword similar to Kuwabara's. The succubus fell to her knees, Nobuhiro stood over her, his hands concentrating all the energy possible in destroying her. Her eyes went blank as she stared up into Nobu's face. He glared down at her, his face only reflecting a fraction of his hatred for her.

"Now die…" He mumbled. A flashy back flip and Nobu was a few feet back from the fallen Lethe. Buggy would be proud. xD She collapsed on her side slowly, her eyes staring into nothing.

"She got pwn'd." Becky whispered to Orange.

"Hellz yeah." Orange replied.

Nobu staggered over to his comrades. He was overtly tired, using all of that energy and strength to over come the demon that had destroyed what little he had for a family. Nobuhiro fell to one knee and Arisa ran to him to help him up.

"You okay, bro?" She asked. He put an arm around her shoulder as she did the same for him.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." He said with a smile. "You and the others, though they're mostly idiots…as long as you guys are okay, I'll be okay, too."

"Stop being such a hero." Zoro said when the two drew closer to the gang. Orange snickered.

"There's no doubt he's Zoro." She was laughing so hard she was almost in tears. Becky was snickering too, so Orange wasn't the only one who found that amusing. Bikki clung to Zoro's arm for the time being. (lolwut?)

"So, we've managed to…"

"AVOID DROWNING!"

"Good job. Now take Emma to strut L."

Everyone looked around, completely bemused by the sudden ejaculation. Nobuhiro was actually kind of pissed…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" He yelled.

"Random, badly timed cameo…" Arisa said in an even tone. Taco grumbled about a bad joke being bad.

"So, who's gonna fix all this up…" Becky asked. Everyone, gave the interesting rift in time and space a good look. Arisa and Nobu sighed heavily.

"I guess it's up to us." Arisa said. Taco nodded.

"Well, dur hur, you two know magic." She said in a condescending tone. "But, Nobu-kun might be tired. Y'know, from all the fighting and what not."

"No, I'm fine." He said. Bikki raised her hand like a little kid.

"…Eh…Yeah?" Taco said. Bikki wiggled around, Zoro along for some of that too. (Just imagine, someone wiggling and making you wiggle along with them…)

"You can pull a spirit bomb kind of thing…and take our energy and…"

"…That's a good idea." Arisa said before Taco could take her shoe off to throw at Bikki.

"Its fine, I'm not low on magic or anything." Nobu said, putting a hand up to stop the gears from turning too much in Arisa's head.

"Then let's get the hell out of here! I want to go home!" Becky whined.

"Yeah, I've got some patching up to do anyway…" Bikki said, remembering about how she left her family without so much as a good bye about a year ago.

"HERE WE GO" Arisa squeaked like a magical girl from some shojo anime.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: Home

The time had come for everyone to depart. The anticipation of something so dread was enough to turn Bikki's (and Oragne's) stomach upside down. The two of them were literately nauseas from the idea of having to part ways, especially with Zoro…

"For good…You have to go back?" Bikki had asked for about the thousandth time. Zoro nodded, without looking at her. He didn't want to do something that made him look weak, or to offend Orange…The girl liked him just as much as Bikki had (had? :E Bikki's like, in love with this fool.)

Lucky Taco had Nobuhiro all to herself, and Becky was pretty much Arisa's new buddy. Everyone was closely knit in that section. Yet, Bikki and Orange had to part ways for a while, and Zoro had to leave these fools behind and go about what he was meant to do. This obviously did not include staying in the real world and living a normal life…

" Hey, look on the bright side…" Arisa began. "We can always steal him for a few days…or months…" She nudged Bikki and Orange in the ribs. It was an odd move, nudging with both elbows.

"You're right about that…" Bikki said as she clung to the swordsman, who was staring off into space, trying to detach himself. Orange clung, too. He was her obsession as well.

"I'm definitely going to be around for the kidnapping of Zoro." She proclaimed while laying her head on the arm she was occupying. Becky glomped Zoro, taking all three of them down.

"YAY! We can kidnap you and do naughty things." She piped with a huge Luffy-esque grin. Nobuhiro and Taco were cracking up.

The small apartment never felt so homey, and so …melancholic. The seven of them in the living room that was really just enough for four people, sitting on the couch, and in a pile on the small space that Bikki dared to call her floor.

"I'm just going to steal you as often as I can." Bikki said, cuddling Zoro, who was still entangled with limbs. For a moment, he really wished he was in the past, even though a certain green eyed bastard was always kidnapping the girl he wanted to spend all his time with.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see him often enough that you won't go crazy." Arisa said as she pried Becky off of Zoro's torso. Taco let out a guffaw loud enough to bust someone's ear drum.

"She's already crazy…" She said.

"You should know that by now…" Bikki said to Arisa, sitting up on her elbow, allowing Zoro to have his arm back. Orange was still clinging, due to the fact that Bikki is privileged enough to have such a fan fiction going on about her…

"Everyone should know that." Orange added.

"Exactly…" Taco said.

"Okay, okay, stop it!" Arisa grumbled. "I only used an expression…You know she'll get crazier without her precious Zoro-kun."

There was a low murmur of agreement. Bikki made an exasperated expression.

Without even realizing it, Bikki was alone with Zoro on the train…

"Am I dreaming?" She asked. Zoro was snoring away and she had no one to answer her question. It felt like a dream…Everyone leaving the apartment, Orange giving her contact information…Becky and Arisa howling with laughter over something as they went through the door… Did it all happen that fast? Or was the authoress being a lazy ass and typing her way to freedom from a sequel she did not truly intend to do? Bikki sighed and laid her head down on Zoro's shoulder.

His snoring was like thunder when her ears drew so near to him. Instead of pulling away annoyed, she continued to ponder. Why was she on the train again? Oh, yes, she's on her way to Jersey to see her family. She had to tell them about herself and Zoro. She had to explain some things without giving away too much, and she had to apologize for not talking to them for so long…

"Ugh, we probably have to stay for a little while…" She grumbled when she remembered packing an overnight bag. Thunder again… Is Zoro supposed to be alive? All he does is charge his battery…

The train pulled into the train station. Nostalgia hit Bikki hard like a rock. A déjà vu almost got her, but she reminded herself… At the time, the relationship she had with Zoro was …rocky, for lack of a better term.

"We're here…" Bikki said as she nudged him awake. The swordsman's eyes were barely open when they shuffled off the train car.

"This brings back memories." Zoro said as he stood on the curb looking around in the darkness. Night had laid its veil on the east coast faster than Bikki had anticipated. How long were they in that rift?

"Yeah…"

"I'm sure you wanted to kill me at the time…" He continued. Bikki felt a strange feeling in her stomach at the thought. She hesitated with her response.

"Not with my own hands…" She dodged the awkwardness of the feeling…by a hair. Zoro smirked, and Bikki felt her heart flutter. It was like she was falling in love with the same green haired poop every day, every hour, every minute, and every second…

"That's all right. I was being a dick anyway." He said. Bikki blushed.

"You made up for it in the long run…" She said. There was a moment of pure nerves that took over the remainder of their wait. Bikki knew that Zoro was thinking the same things she was thinking.

A green van pulled up and Bikki practically threw herself into it when the window rolled down. The awkwardness she created had to be brushed aside for later.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Bikki piped. Her sister nodded.

"Yeah…Hurry up and get in the car. We've got a family meeting to go to." Lynette said. Bikki dragged Zoro over and they sat beside one another in the middle seats. To Lynette's dismay, she looked like a chauffer…again.

"Like opening up an old wound…" Bikki grumbled when she heard her sister asking Zoro questions.

Just what they needed, to be reminded of all the times they spent together (though it's just a fan fiction…). The time he has to go home for good (…and again, though they're going to steal him from time to time…) they're being thrust into a time capsule of sorts.

"And that's why I have green hair…" Zoro said to Lynette. The expression on her face spelled out bemusement without a doubt. Bikki almost snapped her neck turning to look at Zoro.

"What did you tell her?!" She asked, alarmed. Zoro looked to the girl beside him. He was smiling.

"Where were you these past five minutes?" He asked. Lynette looked at Bikki through the rear view mirror.

"She's always spacing out like that. You should know that…" She said. Again, with the guffaw…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two: Meeting…

It was plain as day that her family was pretty heated. She was sure anyone else would be heated to have their sister, or daughter stop talking to them abruptly over some misunderstanding about a man. Well, Seth was perfectly fine. He didn't seem annoyed at all.

"Where have you been all this time?" Renatta asked her daughter.

They were all seated at the dining table. Bikki winced when they all sat in the same seats from all those months ago.

Zoro drummed his fingers on the table while Bikki was the one getting the brunt of the interrogation. Though, he was getting some acidic glares from Arthur.

"…I've been at the apartment and stuff…"

"Doing nothing?" Renatta asked. She was always up Bikki's butt about doing nothing. Bikki shook her head.

"No, I've been doing some serious business with Taco, Zoro, and Taco's boyfriend…"

A few stares and Bikki had to clarify before she was disowned.

"We've been …investing…" Zoro interjected. Bikki slammed the table.

"That's right! Investing!" She hollered. He gave her a look as if to say 'Don't over do it.'

"Um, okay…" Lynette said.

There was silence.

"And?" Arthur added. Shifty eyes from Bikki… Seth was in his own world, playing video games after the first 20 minutes of nonsense.

"Well…" Bikki began. It was Zoro's turn to slam the table.

"We've been role playing!" Zoro yelled. Bikki's hand covered her face in embarrassment. _He did not just say that… _She thought miserably.

"Role playing?" Lynette asked.

"Like…for psychological therapy? Have you two been having problems?" Renatta asked, hoping that was the correct conclusion. Zoro snorted and crossed his arms. _He's lost his damn mind. My dad's gonna kill him...Well, try to anyway… _

"Hell no."

_The world is truly going to end now. Did he really want to do this? When they were supposed to be patching things up? _Bikki's hand did not leave her face. There was going to be a long moment of "face palm".

"I think…This green haired guy is trying to say…" Arthur advanced slowly, he didn't want to believe it…

"Yes, I'm trying to say that I've been doing your daughter every chance I get." Zoro said. Bikki's nose trickled some blood onto the table.

The nostalgia did not end! Another outraged uproar from her family members. Once again, that anonymous "OH HAYL NAW" was the loudest. Where was it coming from? Bikki looked up to see her family members going wild. They were going to pounce on him. He didn't say anything. That guy… Not until after some time of silence.

" Don't be angry with her, be angry with me." Zoro said. "I'm going away for a while…so she won't be deflowered every night…" Bikki gulped when she saw the look her father was giving both of them.

"What is this…some kind of Win-Win-Lose-Lose-Win-Lose situation?" Seth asked as his hands jerked around on the game controller. He looked like he was elsewhere, but he was part of the conversation.

"I guess…" Bikki said, her voice was weak now.

It took longer than she had expected to explain as much as she could about her situation and Zoro's details almost blew their cover. Maybe he was just dealing with it in his own way. Speeding along the process so he could say good bye to her, just like he had to last time…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three: Whatever happened to that Will guy?

If it was any other day in Bikki's old life, it would have been rather surreal to be snuggling up against Zoro. He was literately the man of her dreams. She was finally able to feel the warmth the emanating from his muscular body. How odd for a girl to wake up one morning and yearn for a fictional man's warmth…and now fulfilling that yearning…that need…

Zoro was asleep though, he wasn't being like those other guys on television that snuggle and cuddle and …stuff… He was snoring rather noisily, yet Bikki didn't mind. The snoring was a plus in her eyes (er…ears…) She laid her head on his lap and her eyes started to droop while she listened to the snoring.

"HEY!" Taco's voice snapped from behind the couch. Bikki jumped and Zoro woke up, grumbled curses.

"Great way to ruin a peaceful moment," Bikki said. Taco made a scrunchy face. (Whatever the hell that is.)

"Oh shut up. You're always stuck up under Zoro every five minutes." She said. Nobu appeared from behind the couch as well. Zoro gave him a confused look.

"And I have good reason!" Bikki snapped. Taco made another one of those scrunchy faces. Knowing damn well her friend was right, Taco decided to change the subject.

"So, whatever happened to that Will guy?" She asked. The four of them exchanged looks. Nobu glanced upward, trying to think of something. Maybe he heard about this William.

"I suppose, after Lethe got what she deserved, he went about his usual business."

"Like what?" Taco pressed on. Bikki shrugged, Zoro tried to slink back into a deep slumber.

"He's probably cavorting around some far off country drinking the blood of virgin girls." Zoro interjected before closing his eyes. No sooner did he do that, he felt the pressure of three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"What the hell…"

"What! That's what I'd be doing if I were a vampire." Zoro said, opening one eye to peer at the bemused looks on the faces about him.

"Oddly enough, I find that attractive." Bikki mumbled to herself, but Zoro heard her. Nobu nodded his head in a strange lazy way.

"Zoro's probably right." He said. Taco rolled her eyes. She was clearly annoyed. If they didn't find some other subject to belabor, Bikki was going to find a way to be a douche bag about Zoro leaving and having to do what he was meant to do. Taco found herself day dreaming about the days to come. Hopefully, the depression won't be as heavy as it was before.

"I'm guessing you two decided to have sex non stop, huh?" Taco suddenly said. Bikki turned red whilst Zoro's snoring droned on.

"Do you really have to ask that question?" She asked. Taco shook her head.

"You're right. You two are probably taking a break now. Ah, such a stupid question to ask." She said, waving her hand as if blowing off the whole topic. Nobu scratched the back of his head. When Taco was on a roll, per se, there was no stopping her…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four: Good bye, my love

"OTL

Lying on her side, clutching the bedding to her chest; Bikki did not realize she was going to feel this bad about his final departure. _I wish I could be selfish and keep him all to myself… _She thought bitterly to herself as she reminisced about the endless night she had but a few hours ago. Her stomach churned uneasily in response. She winced at the pain. Had she become so depressed that she was nauseas? Another uneasy response from her stomach… Her body was weak now, shaky, and her mind was in another place. Bikki thought back to when she was so lucky to meet Zoro and then so lucky to have him all this time. She blushed while tears slid down her face into the pillow, soaking it in sorrow. A stupid thought popped into her mind, the image of Cervantes from Soul Calibur saying "Wallow in your despair!" She smiled and then, without warning (as if these things give much warning…) Bikki found herself running to the bathroom to throw up into the toilet. She hung her head in defeat, grumbling curses.

Nobuhiro and Nataco were in her living room now. They pop on over whenever they feel like it. Normal people use doors…

Bikki dragged herself into the living room.

"What the…" Taco said.

"I woke up fine…Then I got sick."

Nobuhiro helped her over to the couch and sat with her.

"You can't be _that _sad." Taco said. Nobu gave her a look.

"Maybe she's just taken ill." He said. Bikki nodded weakly and Taco stared at her for a moment.

"I'll be back." She said. The nutter of a friend left the apartment in a solemn silence and Nobu held Bikki's hair out of her face while she threw up again. Taco returned to a somewhat heated discussion.

"That's not possible." Bikki said. She clenched her pajama pants at the knees. Taco sat beside her and Nobu paced back and forth.

"The very idea of such a thing not being possible is ludicrous." He said. Taco smirked and she handed Bikki the bag she brought back with her. Bikki's glare could have incinerated the bag and its contents.

"You two were like gerbils." Taco said loftily. Bikki got up from her seat and stomped off to the bathroom.

"No way." Taco said comparing the stick to the box. She did a little dance and Bikki sat on the couch, knees up to her chest and staring into space. She was hoping she'd be able to keep Zoro with her if she ever became…

"How interesting." Nobu said.

"D'you think green hair is dominant?" Taco asked. Nobu shook his head.

"I highly doubt it." Nobuhiro said. Bikki fell onto her side and sighed heavily. What kind of madness is this? She felt herself place a hand on her lower abdomen. Was this really happening? Maybe she got hit by a truck two years ago and all of this was a long dream due to a comatose state. She was going to wake up…

No, she was vomiting again. Taco sighed as she held the hair from her friend's face.

"Don't try acting all…indifferent or something. Just accept it." Taco said.

"Yeah…That's so easy to do." Bikki said. She rinsed out her mouth with mouthwash and brushed her teeth once again. She looked at herself in the mirror, stared into her own eyes and wanted to cry. Cry like no tomorrow. What was the reason? Zoro? This…predicament? The horomones?

"What's the matter with you?" Taco asked. Bikki groaned.

"I have no idea."

 ******************************************

As odd as the dream was, Bikki thought it was all over when she woke up one morning in a house. It was spacious and homey, she felt relaxed though it was just her and one other person. She hopped down the stairs, feeling cheerful like the old Bikki usually was and she skid into the kitchen to find an eight year old with black hair frosted with green tips and roots waiting patiently for his mother to make breakfast.

"Good morning~" Bikki sang as she opened the refrigerator. Ike looked up from his coloring book.

"Mornin'…" He said as he looked up. He was a cute little boy, but always seemed to be sleeping, getting lost in the house, and catching an attitude…

"Looks like you found your way to the kitchen this morning." She said. Her son flushed a bit and looked down at his book.

"Eh, it took me a little while…"


End file.
